Cloud Nine  I think?
by TastelikePink
Summary: Hermione finds out she's adopted, her bf cheats on her, she goes to seek revenge but falls in love during the process... she manages to infuriate her ex and become more famous than she already was. What becomes of her life with these major twists?
1. So Much For Perfect

**Hi Guys! I've got this story going and I hope to finish it, I always tend to forget but I promise I'll finish it! Anyways hope ya'll like it 3 R&R**

* * *

><p>Hermione had just rushed home from work, to go on her date with Ron. She and Ron had started dating officially three months since the Battle of Hogwarts. They had been dating for about two years and she was absolutely in love with him. They were perfect together.<p>

He was the Keeper of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team, leading the team to multiple victories whereas Hermione was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was successful, her love life was fantastic and she was beautiful, she was on cloud nine. It was Hermione and Ron's second year anniversary, and she was amazed how fast the time went by, obviously everyone was still shaken up by the effects of the war but, everyone had learned to live each day as normally as they could.

As soon as Hermione snapped out of her thought of the moment, she began looking through her closest trying to find the perfect dress, until she set her eyes on the new designer dress she was forced to buy, due to Ginny. She had to admit the dress was gorgeous and it hugged her body like no other dress had. It was a short, black one shouldered dress by Balmain. Of course the price bothered her, but then again she had the money to spend, so she bought it. She quickly took a shower and got dressed, and put on a diamond ring gifted to her by Ron after they started dating and a silver chain with a small diamond star pendant, which was given to her by her adopted mother.

Yes, Hermione had found her parents in Australia, but along with that she was also told by Professor McGonagall, during her eighth year, that she was adopted. Her parents in Muggle London were not her real parents. The only major setback that had entered her life was the fact that she didn't know who she was and who her family was. She could be pureblood, half-blood or maybe she was still of muggle heritage. She was still addressed at Hermione Granger, but she couldn't help but cringe when someone called her Ms. Granger.

Hermione left her home, instantly after she got dressed. She had a smoky eye look and her hair was left as they were since, they had tamed quite a bit over the years. She was so excited that she decided to leave work early so she can watch Ron practice for Quidditch. The venue, Ron was practicing at was like a gym, anyone could drop by and play Quidditch for a bit, but only the wealthy could join with a membership. She apparated to outside the venue and noticed many people were still flying around on brooms. Hermione eyes began wandering around the pitch, looking for Ron. As she headed for the bleachers she noticed a couple sitting together, kissing. She began to smile, thinking about her and Ron until she actually started picturing Ron.

"Wait… is that Ronald?" she said to herself

She walked closer to the couple and with each step she regretted coming closer. It was him. He was glued on to the new face of Witch Weekly, Angelique Michel. She saw his eyes filled with lust and her eyes staring into his, as her fingers lingered through his ginger hair.

"Vat eef your girlfriend sees you vith me?" Angelique laughed.

"She won't! All she ever does is work, and she believes everything I say! She's really gullible. Sweetie, she'll never find out!" Ron bragged as he laughed and began to kiss the girls neck.

"Oh so I'm gullible, Ronald?" Hermione asked, not trying to hide the anger that was boiling in her.

"M-Mione, I –" Ron stuttered

"What Ron? Are you going to tell me this isn't real, because I'm just that gullible? I'm sorry, I disturbed you" Hermione said sarcastically. She took off the diamond ring Ron gave her and threw it at his face. His face was frustrated and Angelique was rolling her eyes at the scene playing in front of her.

"Goodbye Ronald!" Hermione said as she strutted away, trying not to break into tears.

As soon as she was away from Ron's eyes, Hermione began to run away from venue and apparated herself off to her favourite coffee shop near her home. She got into a booth, where she could sit alone and ordered herself a hot chocolate with whipping cream. She couldn't help it anymore; she began crying, with her head in her arms on the table until she was interrupted by a certain platinum blonde- haired stranger.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you guys think! R&amp;R ? <strong>


	2. Quicker Than I Thought It Would Be

**Chapter 2 guys, Just trying to upload the lot of the story, more quickly! I'm growing quite fond of it! and yes I know the chapter is short :/ sorry 3 **

* * *

><p>"Granger never thought I'd ever see you like this…" Draco smirked<p>

"Malfoy just leave me alone!" Hermione looked up at him her eyes sprawled with her black eyeliner.

"Granger… you're crying?" Draco said shocked

"Nice of you to take notice," Hermione said sarcastically, through her tears. "Oh and by the way I'm not Granger,"

"Look Gr – Hermione? Did you find out about Weaselbee, cheating on you?"

"You knew?" Hermione asked in shock. "How did you find out?"

"Because, I was there… at the venue, I saw him glued onto that model and then I saw you and I watched it all."

"Oh… quite embarrassing, isn't it… You always said I wasn't ever going to get anybody, and when I did even he cheated on me… What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing… Weaselbee must be off his rocker! But when has he really actually been bright?

"Oh my, what has the world come to…? Mr. Malfoy is complimenting me?"

Hermione began to laugh and Draco decided to sit across from her and talk to her for a bit. They talked about the old days and the way they always fought but then they began to talk about their present. What jobs they were doing, what their hobbies were and how they were doing.

"Hermione, you were saying something about you're not Granger, anymore… what do you mean by that?"

"Well… I found out after the war that my parents aren't the Granger's from Muggle London… I don't have a family anymore… I don't have my boyfriend anymore either, the one I always thought would become my family…" She sobbed.

"Oh… Well in that case let's look for your real parents, let's ask McGonagall and let's get Weasel back!" Draco smirked

"You aren't dating anyone, Malfoy?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Shocked, because I look so hot?" Draco winked and of course, flaunted his Malfoy smirk.

"Ha! No... But what are we going to do with Weasley?"

"I got an idea!" He said as his eyes lit up. "Let's go to my house?"

"Are you sure… I mean you're parent's have always hated me!" Hermione said sarcastically

"My father and mother have changed, Hermione… We all have after the war…" Draco said flinching at her sarcastic remarks.

"Oh… ok… let's go?"

"_Scourgify_" Draco said before he apparated off to Malfoy Manor.

"Oh thanks! At least I don't look like someone just mopped the floor with my face, anymore!" Hermione laughed

The two were outside of Malfoy Manor. Draco walked into his house finding the Zabini's sitting in the lounge with Narcissa and Lucius.

"Hey, Draco!" Blaise said until he noticed Hermione right behind him.

"Uhm hi Zabini" Hermione said awkwardly, as she followed Draco into the lounge where Mrs. Zabini watched her carefully.

"Yeah… Hi Granger…" Blaise said looking at Draco in confusion.

"Granger…?" Mr. and Mrs. Zabini said looking at Hermione in shock

"Yes…That's what I said, Mum… Why?"

"The Granger's… That's the family we gave our daughter too…" Mrs. Zabini spoke up.

"What?" Hermione said in chorus with Draco and Blaise.

"Hermione is my sister?"

"I am your daughter?"

"I am confused… but Hermione this was quicker than I thought it would be! We found your parents, apparently!"

"I am twenty one and I found out you guys are my parents now?" Hermione was angry. "Blaise is my brother and …"

"We're sorry sweetie…" Mr. Zabini got up to embrace his daughter

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! LOL <strong>

**I realize the story is moving at quite a pace, and a short time frame but I think that sometimes writing in between periods it gets boring so I just got an exciting part real quick! **

**Anyways atm I've been completely obsessed with Adele and her music 3 it's just so good and her voice is sooo unique :) **


	3. Yeah A Little Bit!

**Chapter 3 guys! Hope y'll enjoy it and shout out to the following: **

**Elcarim-Soberian-1222  
>Ayame0217<br>ellabell  
>ILikePi<br>****cosmogirl666  
>iidaahh<br>RosemarieBelikov  
>Will Love Ever Come<br>3 thanks guys I reaallly appreciate the likes :) **

* * *

><p>"But we wanted to be sure, Voldemort wasn't back… We had to know he was gone forever!" They both started sobbing and Hermione joined in.<p>

The family hugged each other including Blaise.

"Thank you Draco!" Hermione said as she lunged into Draco's arms unexpectedly.

"For what?"

"For promising to help me… and you've already helped me with half of the promise!" She embraced him again and this time he hugged her as well.

"No we just have to get back at Weasley!" Draco laughed

"What did Weasley do to my sister?" Blaise asked angrily

"He cheated on her… with Angelique…" Draco said quietly

"Angelique… Angelique Michel? My ex?" Blaise said his anger rising even more

"Yeah… "Draco said awkwardly

"We have to get that asshole back!" Hermione said.

All the adults were just watching the kids as they just rambled on about what happened. They soon filled them in and everyone was quiet.

"Well we are now going to plan a ball!" Mrs. Zabini started "We just recently found out about our daughter! Sweetie, can you move into our manor and can we take off the appearance charm?"

"Yes of course, mum!" Hermione said once again embracing her parents.

Camilla Zabini spoke some incantations and Hermione saw who she really was. She hadn't changed much but her hair had become straight and black. She looked a bit darker than before, not as dark as Blaise though. Her eyes became green. Not much about her had changed but she did like the new change.

She left the manor after having lunch with her family. She decided to head back to her house to start packing and Blaise and Draco joined her.

When the trio got to Hermione's house, Draco and Blaise were shocked.

"I never realized that you would ever live this big, Gr – Zabini!" Draco said to Hermione

"I never thought I'd become as extravagant either, but Ginny became an influence!"

"By the way, I heard her and Potter were going to get married soon, I found that out from Witch Weekly"

"Oh yeah… I'm so happy for them!" Hermione cooed

Once they got inside her home, she was bombarded by letters sitting on her coffee table.

"Make yourselves comfortable, guys!" Hermione said sighing as she picked up all the letters and looked through them

_Hermione_

_I'm sorry! I really love you! I didn't mean to hurt you.  
>Please talk to me! I'm going to come over tonight! I'm not going to meet Andrea ever again! I promise Mione, I promise!<br>Sorry, Ron _

Hermione took that letter and scrunched it all up, aiming for the trash but hitting Draco's foot instead. He looked up at her and then read the letter as well. He threw it in the garbage and walked over to Hermione as she began to sob into her sleeve.

"Don't cry Hermione!" Draco said to her, patting her on the back.

"Yeah Mione! Come on let's go out tonight! Reply to that letter and tell that trash bag you're never seeing him again!" Blaise said joining the two.

"You're right I need to forget this! Let's go out tonight!" Hermione said through her tears.

Hermione picked up the rest of the letters; they were all from Ginny, Harry and Mrs. Weasley. All of them were about Ron being stupid and Mrs. Weasley's was about how she was embarrassed at Ron's behaviour and that Hermione was welcome at the "new" Burrow. She decided to write back to Ron, a strongly worded letter.

_Hello Ronald,  
>I don't ever want to talk to you again! I have better things to do! You're an asshole, a cheat and liar! I can't believe you'd do this to me! Actually I can, because you're selfish and idiotic! I hate you and do not talk to me again! <em>

_ Hermione_

_PS: Did I mention how much I hate you?_

Hermione sent the letter, to Ron, feeling reasonably better. She began packing some of her things with the help of Blaise and Draco.

"Guys! I'm going to get ready, how about we meet at the restaurant?" Hermione asked the two boys

"Yeah of course, Hermione!" Blaise said, packing the last set of dishes into her boxes.

"Thanks guys! We're going to the new restaurant on Point Aura Street, right?" she confirmed

"Yes!" Draco said smiling, before apparating away with Blaise

Hermione seemed content with the way plans were going as she left to shower and get ready for the outing again.

This time she dressed in a tight black dress with no sleeves and it was satin. The dress hugged her body and looked just as good as her first one.

She left the house in an hour and a half and apparated away to Point Aura Street's new restaurant Portobello, and Italian restaurant. She saw Draco speaking to one of the maître d'hôtel. He swiftly turned around as her heels clicked on the stone path leading to the front door. Draco's hair was left loose and framed his face; he looked dapper as ever in his black silk suit. He excused himself from the lady he was speaking to, and joined Hermione. Blaise joined them soon and they were seated. They started talking about their lives and school years. Hermione was having a good time and that to with her arch enemy Draco Malfoy and his friend who was now her brother. She couldn't believe that one day would change her life to extremes. She broke up with Ron, but was introduced to her family. Her sadness was starting to disappear from her body. After the dinner was over, Blaise ended up getting the number of the server who was serving them for the night.

Hermione and Draco decided to wait outside for him. He led her to one of the outdoor seating areas to wait for Blaise. Draco couldn't stop staring at Hermione until she snapped him out of his trance.

"See something you like, Malfoy?" Hermione said cocking her eyebrow

"Yeah, a little bit" Draco replied his eyes jumping from her eyes to her lips.

Hermione smiled, blushing at Draco's answer. Their faces begun to move closer together every passing second until someone interrupted them rudely.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuck You, You read asshole, YOU DARE INTERRUPT DRAMIONE AS THEY SHARE THEIR FIRST KISS? OH WELL SORRY GUYS THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN BUT WHO IS THIS RUDE ASSHOLE? <strong>

**LOL ohmylordvoldemort, I feel like such a troll! :P **


	4. You're Just Getting Back At Me

**Hey Guys! New Chapter, Finally :) Hope Y'll Enjoy ! Thanks Guys for the likes :) **

* * *

><p>"Mione!" gasped someone in anger and shock.<p>

Draco and Hermione, jumped apart in surprise. Hermione thought the voice was familiar until she looked up and had become just as enraged as the person who called her name.

"Ferret, what are you doing?" Ron Weasley asked, horrified.

He looked at Hermione, who he was shocked to see. She looked different, in a good way. He stared at Hermione, the way she was dressed, the way she looked, how she was sitting so comfortably with Draco, holding his hand. He couldn't believe this was his Hermione.

"It's none of your business, now, is it Weasel?" Draco smirked.

"She's my girlfriend, Malfoy… Get lost!" Ron shouted

Ron was standing in front of the two, with his fists clenched, and Angelique's arms draped around his neck.

"No I'm not, Ronald! But what are you doing? I thought you said you weren't going to see _her_ again?" Hermione said her voice dripping in rage and sarcasm.

Draco glared daggers into Ron as he struggled to push Angelique's arms away from him.

"Ok Mione, I get it… You're just getting back at me… of course I know that you don't actually like Malfoy!" Ron laughed, as he assumed everything was a joke.

"Don't call me Mione; you lost that privilege, ever since you cheated on me!" Hermione said as tears started appearing at the corners of her eyes.

Hermione was about to walk over to Ron, to slap him but Draco stopped her in her tracks and went up to him instead. Draco punched Ron on the nose, with as much might as he could pick up. The crack could be heard. Apparently Blaise was right behind Ron, and saw the entire scene take place, since he was breaking into fits of laughter. But on a serious note, he walked up to Ron and warned him, before the three walked away. '

"Mess with my sister, again, Weasel and we'll both hit you!

* * *

><p><strong>OH SNAAAP! Whaaattaa turning point! Who thought the incredibly rude interruption was going to be Ronald Bilius Weasley! LOOL anywaays don't take the Ron bashings seriously, though! I love Ron Weasley and he's one of my fave characters! And I ship RONMIONE too! but (dramione at the same time) <strong>


	5. He Asked Me To Marry Him!

**Hey Hey Hey Guys! So yeaaah Chapter 5 is huuur! and yeaah this is a really short chapter :/ but enjoy R&R guys :) **

* * *

><p>By the time the three got to Hermione's house it was ten o'clock. The boys helped Hermione finish her packing.<p>

"I really loved this house… There were so many good memories…" Hermione sighed as she looked around the empty house.

A crack could be heard and all of a sudden Harry and Ginny appeared in Hermione's empty home.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed

Ginny looked at Hermione, and then looked around the house. Her eyes had met several surprises. Her eyes met Draco's and ended up glaring at him and Harry did the same.

"Why is your house empty? – Oh and you look different! Good different!" Ginny asked quickly and before she could begin again or Hermione could even answer Harry interrupted.

"Why is ferret and Zabini here?" Harry question, suspiciously

"What is going on!" The couple asked in unison.

"Guys, I'm moving to Zabini Manor –" Hermione began

"Why? Did you get married to Zabini? Oh Shit!" Ginny cried

"No… that's just weird! Listen! Ginny, Harry… Blaise is my twin brother, were fraternal. As for my appearance, it's been somewhat reformed since, my mum just erased the charm that was put on me! – And yeah, I'm moving!" Hermione concluded happily.

"Oh congrats!" Ginny smiled "I'm really happy for you… and… Uhm Hermione about my brother, Mione, I'm really sorry… He's out of his mind!" she continued sadly

"It's alright, Gin, I'm over it-ish" Hermione sighed "I have to go… how about we get together over the weekend, or something?"

"Of course!" Ginny sang

"Include me too!" Harry laughed "and of course if your brother and uhm… Malfoy would like to join us…" Harry added awkwardly

"Yeah, thanks Potter!" Blaise laughed

"Oh by the way Hermione… Harry asked me to marry him!" Ginny smiled, blushing as she looked down at the rock, resting on her ring finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too much Dramione atm, guys! but It'll get better ;) <strong>

**I'm listening to When I'm Gone - Eminem guys lemme tell y'll I'm obsessed with this song! **


	6. Stealing The Slytherin Trademark, Much?

**Chaaappter 6! Hope y'll enjoy it :) R&R **

**Thanks for the likes guys...Shout out too:**

**Everybodyelse027: Haha thanks, I really appreciate it :)  
>Blueisasome : yeaah I think he deserved his punch too :)<br>Lilshorty26  
>Rachel Madson<br>iluvcheer18  
>kagari freedom<br>Orli's babe  
>LavishlyUrs<br>Carebear114  
>DaphneandBellatrixPotter<br>..love  
>vulpes22<br>the-true-mrs-draco-malfoy**

**Thanks again guys!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh my Lord! No way!" Hermione jumped excitedly "Harry… he finally grew the balls to ask you!" Hermione laughed with her brother, Draco and Ginny as Harry glared.<p>

"Congratulations guys!" Hermione cooed with Ginny.

The girls were looking at the ring cooing about how perfect it was and how beautiful it is. Hermione was smiling as she gave Ginny a heartfelt hug.

The boys looked at each other awkwardly as the girls fussed over the plans for the wedding.

"Congrats Potter!" Draco and Blaise said together

"Thank You Malfoy, Zabini… Look out for the owls, eh?" Harry said genuinely smiling for the first time with Blaise and Draco.

"Yeah look out for our owl too; we're planning a ball, for Hermione!" Blaise added

"Are you planning on dating, Malfoy?" Ginny whispered into Hermione's ears

"I don't know… why?" Hermione asked, confusedly

"Because I'm watching the way he's looking at you, it looks like he likes you… a lot, and I wouldn't ever say this but, you should forget about Ron and go for ferret!" Ginny whispered laughing.

Everybody said their goodbyes after Hermione and Ginny were done with their conversation. Harry and Ginny apparated away after they both gave a quick hug to Hermione and surprisingly Ginny gave the boys hugs too.

"Hermione… Remember what I said" Ginny winked before apparating away.

After the couple left Blaise and Draco gave Hermione questioning looks.

"So shall we leave?" Hermione asked

"We shall!" Draco laughed

All of Hermione's stuff had apparated to Zabini Manor.

"Hello Children!" Camilla Zabini smiled clapping her hands together

"Hello mum!" the twins said together

"Hello Aunt Camilla!" Draco spoke politely

"Mum we already had dinner, we're just going to take Mione to her room… you know, show her around?" Blaise said

"Oh that's great! – by the way the ball's planning is in process… hmm, what's the date today?"

"June 25!" Hermione said

"Ok, June 25… it's going to be on July 15... About a month left! You guys should go shopping as well for the gowns and suits and tell me who you want to send invites to!" she said as she walked away to the lounge

Hermione looked around the house in awe.

"Wow! This house is beautiful!" Hermione said in surprise

"Why did you have a doubt?" Blaise asked, laughing

"Oh no… but still it's brilliant, I love my room!" Hermione said as she twirled around and looked into her closet.

"Wow you guys already have clothes in here for me?" Hermione asked

"Oh Shit! I have to head off to bed! I have work tomorrow!" Hermione suddenly remembered

"Ms. Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement can't take a day off?" Draco smirked

"No I can't, unlike you I don't own a business and work at the ministry as well!"

"Actually we're in the retail and apothecary business!" Malfoy smirked, cockily

"Well Hermione, you don't have to work… We own a retail business, you can work there?" Blaise said

"Oh I'd love to help out, but I need to work at the ministry too!" Hermione laughed "Anyways I'm heading off to bed, good night!"

"Goodnight Hermione, Draco I'll meet you downstairs, I just need to go get something from my room!" Blaise said as he began to walk away.

Hermione was looking through her closet, looking for gown, and she felt Draco's eyes on her.

"So, Malfoy… did you think of a way to get back at Ronald?" Hermione shouted as she changed in the washroom for her bedroom

"Ooh, back on surnames, now are we?" Draco smirked

"Yes, yes we are!" Hermione laughed as she walked out in a silk purple night gown, with spaghetti straps.

"Well…" Draco began and ended at the same time as he watched Hermione walk to her bed, fixing her hair so smoothly

Hermione smiled to herself, knowing that Ginny was right about Draco, he was starting to like her.

"Well… Maybe we can date; obviously he didn't like what he saw at the restaurant… He did get jealous…" Draco smirked coming closer to Hermione

"Hmm… you're right…" Hermione smirked

"Whoa! You're stealing the Slytherin trademark… more specifically the Malfoy trademark!" Draco winked

"Oh really…?" Hermione smirked again

"Really..." Draco whispered

Draco and Hermione's faces grew closer to each other; they were staring directly into each other's eyes until Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. Draco kissed her. He pulled away and noticed her smiled and kissed her again. He deepened the kiss, his hands moving to her shoulders and hers lingering within his hair and surprisingly his hair weren't greasy.

They separated and Draco smirked and whispered a good night into her ear before he walked away, closing her door.

* * *

><p><strong>OHMYLORDVOLDEMORT! IT HAPPENED, IT FINALLY HAPPENED! Draco kissed her! YEAAAH BUDDDY BUDDY! Sorry I'm just gonna calm down! : **


	7. Confusion

**Here's Chapter 7 Duuuudes and Duuudettes! ENJOY :) **

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up from a tear-jerking dream about herself and Ronald, but she ended up remembering what happened last night and forgot about the dream. She got ready for work then headed downstairs for breakfast<p>

It was seven in the morning and no one was awake, unless Blaise and Draco had already left for work. She quickly downed a glass of orange juice and had some toast and then swiftly flooed off to the Ministry of Magic.

Her office desk was covered with letters and amidst the letters she found her daily subscription to the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. The cover story and photos in both the magazine and newspaper consisted news about Hermione.

Hermione opened the magazine and read through an article

_Which famous witch just had a messy breakup with equally famous boy friend, Ronald Weasley? If you guessed Hermione Granger… you are absolutely right! She broke up with him after he was caught cheating on her with the new face of Witch Weekly, Angelique Michel, who was signed with Zabini Co. This morning the head of Zabini Co. and Head of Care of Magical Creatures, Mr. Blaise Zabini, cancelled the contract between Zabini Co. and Miss. Michel. He is also reportedly the twin brother of Hermione Granger so correction – Hermione Zabini. Now, not only did Miss. Hermione Zabini go through a messy breakup with her longtime best friend then boyfriend but she has bounced back into the dating game and was seen almost kissing school enemy Draco Malfoy, the sole heir of Malfoy Apothecary and Malfoy Co. and he works at the Ministry as the Head of Acts Against The Dark Arts. All of the following has managed to take place in one day. We hope Miss. Zabini gets a hold of herself, and we at Witch Weekly wish Miss Zabini good luck with her love life! Since last time she was reportedly saying she's on Cloud 9, we just hope she's on Cloud 11 now! _

Hermione rolled her eyes as she read through the articles; clearly the newspaper and magazine were taking this way too far. She started going through her letters.

_Hermione  
>so, we should meet at Lunch… I'll pick you up at your office; Blaise is busy so I'll take you out.<br>Draco _

Hermione smiled as she read his short note, was she starting to actually like him? She had to keep her cool in front of him. What was last night? It could've been anything, but was it real; did he really mean the kiss? She was confused now!

After she went through all her letters, she began filing some of her folders with the new law enforcements and began sending them out to the minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. It was lunch time and as she was about to get up, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey!" Draco smiled as she opened the door "Ready for our fake date?" Draco laughed

Hermione was somewhat disappointed that he considered the date fake, because of the kiss, but quickly went along with the plan.

"Yeah! Let's go, by the way, did you read the Prophet and Witch Weekly?" Hermione asked laughing

"Yes, I did… It basically helped us with what we're trying to do! Weasley must be pissed!" Draco smirked. "Anyways shall we leave?" He said extending out his arm

"We shall!" Hermione replied as she took his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Guuuise I'm listening to Top of the World by the Cataracs and they be all like "Your daddy must've been a Drug dealer" "Why" "cuz you dope"<br>ROFLSHVUAKONMAIL! (rolling on the floor laughing so hard voldemort uses avada kedavra on me and i live)**

**so... ME GUSTA la R&R ;) trololol **


	8. You Aren't Angelique, You're Better!

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for not updating in a long time! So many things were going on first my laptops right click on the mouse pad was being a strumpet (a word i shall not define but it is from Shakespearean times) then there was this huge wedding going in my house and there were wedding functions going on for the past two weeks and on top of that my internet kept losing connection so yeah, but it's all good now... i guess**

**Anyways who's stoked for HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2 **

**I KNOW I AM! **

* * *

><p>Hermione and Draco walked out of the office and into the corridors of the ministry, arm in arm. The couple laughed at each other's jokes, acting oblivious to the fact everyone was staring at them. Draco sent a smirk in her direction which caused her to smirk back. As they were strutting through the ministry they came across a certain blonde poodle.<p>

"Hermione!" She squealed, but took the time to acknowledge Hermione's new look.

"Lavender…" Hermione said sugar-coating her voice

"So I heard, Won-won left you? I was actually wondering when that was going to happen!" the blonde poodle began to laugh

"Oh really…?" Hermione said, clenching her fists "Well I –"

"Well it doesn't matter because she found someone even better… Me!" Draco smirked, winking at Hermione, "Now if you don't mind we have reservations at La Rouge…" he finished off, stalking away with cocky grin from Lavender who looked extremely shocked.

"Thanks… Draco!" Hermione smiled, gratefully

"No problem, Mia" Draco smiled back.

"What did you call me?" Hermione asked

"Uhm… Mia?" Draco replied confused. "You don't like it?"

"No it's cute… no one's ever called me that" Hermione smiled with content.

The couple apparated from the ministry and to another building, which was definitely not a restaurant but it, was quite expensive-looking.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked frustrated.

"We're at Malfoy Co. We own the wizard version of a muggle magazine called Elle and we have our own fashion line. Blaise's company somewhat infiltrates within mine.

"Really?" Hermione asked in interest.

"And, now as you know Angelique doesn't have a contract with Blaise anymore we need a new face…"

"Do you have someone in mind?" Hermione asked

"Yeah… I do, but I don't know if she'll agree…" Draco feigned sadness

"Whatever Drama Queen, "Hermione smirked "Although with all seriousness, who is this girl you have in mind?"

"You…" Draco smirked

"I just said with all seriousness… and you're not being serious!" Hermione said rolling her eyes

"I am totally serious! I want you to be the cover girl for our version of Elle and Blaise agrees."

"Oh Draco! I'm incredibly flattered, but I don't know… I'm not Angelique…" Hermione sighed, "That's why Ron left me…" She started tearing up

"You're right, you aren't Angelique… You're Hermione Zabini and you are even better! I know you can do it and plus this will totally tick Ron off and you'll become more famous than you already are!" Draco smirked.

Hermione was speechless and was touched by everything Draco said. She lunged into his arms and embraced him.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes… that's a yes!" Hermione laughed as Draco spun her around in his arms.

Draco and Hermione apparated out of the building after he gave a minuscule tour of the place and went to the fancy and busy restaurant across from the Quidditch Venue, La Rouge (also the restaurant Lavender was shocked to hear Hermione and Draco had reservations too, since it's incredibly hard to get seats there)

As Hermione walked in and took her seat she sighted Ron with Angelique sitting reasonably close to them. She rolled her eyes but that action didn't go unnoticed by Draco and turned around to see the disgusting image of Ron and Angelique snogging.

Hermione smirked and arched her eyebrow.

"You look like a Slytherin at the moment, what do you have on your mind?" Draco grinned

"Hmm… I have an idea!" Hermione laughed

Hermione and Draco moved closer to each other. Draco put his hand on hers and they looked into each other's eyes. From both of their peripheral vision they could notice Ron staring at them in anger. As Angelique got up from her table to go to the washroom, Hermione whispered a spell as she got up.

When she went past them she slipped to the floor with a shrill shriek. Draco and Hermione broke into fits of laughter and they were soon joined by the other people in the restaurant.

"Ha! So much for being a model, she can't even walk!" Hermione laughed

"Sweetie, that's why you're the new model," Draco smirked in Ron's direction.

Ron's ears were scarlet and he was extremely pissed. He was clenching his fists and taking out his wand.

"Oh look Draco, he took out his wand! Be careful Weasley, you may eat slugs again!" Hermione smirked.

Draco was watching Hermione he had never seen her mad nor had he ever seen her evil, and it was really turning him on.

Ron noticed the way Draco was watching Hermione, the way he had his arms around her, which fuelled him even more.

Ron said a spell and at the same time Hermione blocked it. The spell backfired and hit Ron. His hair turned purple and then pink.

"That looks better than the ginger, Weasel!" Draco grinned.

Ron was humiliated as Angelique came back from the washroom with another squeal this time not because she fell but because of Ron's wild hair. The couple left the restaurant humiliated to the core. Now Hermione and Draco could fill their famished stomachs in peace and without the fear of losing their appetites while seeing the grotesque couple snogging.

As the two ate, they were greeted by Harry and Ginny who told them that they saw the entire show down between Ron and the couple. The four laughed heartily and soon Harry got up to leave and as did Ginny.

"I knew you two would start dating! That's amazing, and he was looking at you like that again… He's so in love!" Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear before she left "Oh and by the way we got your invitation to the ball!" Ginny cried before the two apparated away.

Hermione and Draco left the restaurant as soon as they were done eating. It begun raining as they were walking down the street the couple went under covers but Hermione walked away from him and into the rain.

**Draco's POV**

**Hermione walked away from me and into the rain. It was cold but she kept walking and she looked gorgeous as the rain dripped onto her. Her hair was framing her face in waves. I was tempted to go and join her, after being content with just observing her, I walked over to her. She looked at me and I just looked at her. The moment made us feel oblivious to the past and future and we just felt the present. In seconds the rain drenched me, my white shirt stuck on to my body and my hair framed my face. She stared right through me. My arms curled around her and hers did the same. Her face tucked into my chest, and I could hear her sniffling. She was crying. I put both my hands around her face and kissed her to the fullest. My eyes were closed and her hands stayed glued to my back. We reluctantly separated but her eyes were still closed. I kissed her forehead and I held her hand. We looked at each other for a bit and we began walking in the rain to the end of the street.**

* * *

><p><strong>I understand this sounds like the end but it isn't and trust me this story will have sooo many turns as you go along the path you'd think you were on the Knight Bus! ahahahah I'm so funny <strong>

**Oh btw I thought I'd let you guys know I just somewhat made ButterBeer, it's not exactly finished yet because somethings need to be colder but yeah it's the more amateur version of it :) but either way Me Gusta ;) oh and I'm listening to the Harry Potter Soundtracks from John Williams to Alexadre Desplat hahaha Mischief Managed is amazing it's like 12 mins long loool **

**Anyways guys have fun reading the story and then have even more fun at the cinema when you watch HP! I heard it's a deadly tear-jerker and apparently the perfect ending ! I hope it is! I'm so excited to see Little Malfoy jr. (Scorpius) hahaha **

**quote of the day: NYEAAAAAAH - He-who-must-not-be-named (but then again fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself - so imma say it) voldemort :) **

**Oh I just realized this Author's note has gotten to long soo yeah guys PEACE OUT! 3 R&R **


	9. Shut Up And Get Lost

**Chapter 7! Guys I need some ideas for what to do next I want Astoria to cause some probs but I had a lot of writer's block :/ **

* * *

><p>As the couple walked down the road in their drenched clothing, they bumped into Astoria Greengrass.<p>

"Drakie?" Astoria squealed, until she noticed Hermione and glared daggers into her. "What are you doing with that mudblood? Why are you holding her hand?" Astoria yelled

"She's not a mudblood!" Draco said in an angry tone.

Hermione's stomach was squirming in hurt, eventhough she knew she wasn't a mudblood; it still pained her to be known by that word, and the fact that Draco wasn't even dating her for real, it was just revenge, something that she kept forgetting.

"Oh please, like you'd date her… She's hideous! Go back to Weasley, and leave my man alone… Oh wait you can't go back to Ginger, because he cheated on you! Oops –" Astoria smirked

"Shut up!" Hermione screamed when she had enough "Shut up and get lost!"

Astoria's smirk had wiped off her face. Hermione begun to walk away and as soon as she felt she was a reasonable distance from Astoria and Draco, she apparated away to Zabini Manor.

Draco's best bet was that Hermione went back home, he apparated to Zabini Manor and headed up to her room, without saying a word to anyone. He walked into her room without knocking.

"Hey Zabini… What was that all about? You just –" Draco stopped what he was saying and was in awe and then he was scared. He quickly ran out of the room and closed the door

"MALFOY!" Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs behind the closed door.

Draco was dead scared because he had walked in on Hermione changing her soaking wet clothes. As soon she finished up she ran out of her room and down the stairs and squashed his feet under her heels.

"What was that for?" he yelled

"For walking in on me!"

"But I didn't even know you were changing –"

"I'm a girl you should be knocking on my door, anyways genius!" Hermione said rolling her eyes with a deadly look in her eyes.

"Sorry… but you ditched me and I was mad… by the way why'd you leave?" Draco asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"I don't know something was really just getting to my nerves… It was just biting my nerves and I got really offended or something…" Hermione mumbled

"Oh ok… Anyways, why are you all dressed up, where are you going?"

"We're going shopping… for the ball, I just found out now that mum had setup an appointment at the boutique and besides there's only a week left until the ball."

"We?" Draco arched his eyebrow

"Blaise and I… You want to go?"

"So you ditch me… And then you come home and get ready to go somewhere else, what the hell!"

"You walked in on me!" Hermione said going back to her old excuse

"You did what?" Blaise exclaimed in anger at Draco

"Man, chill it was an accident!"Draco said even more freaked out

"Excuse me?"

"Blaise, it was just an accident and I already got back at him," Hermione glared at Draco

"Fine, whatever! We're going to the boutique, wanna go?"

"Yeah let me just get dressed; don't walk in on me, alright Hermione?" Draco laughed and winked as he walked away whistling.

"Ugh he's such an idiot sometimes," Hermione said with irritation

"Just forget it, but listen… I heard that Draco took you around to our company's… and he asked you something?" Blaise asked slowly

"Oh yeah he did! It was wonderful… Thank you guys!" Hermione said hugging Blaise.

"No problem! Besides this would be excellent for our magazine since you're a Zabini and you're beautiful and on top of that it'd be bloody brilliant seeing Ron's face when he see's your face on the cover!" Blaise said ecstatically

"Oh My Lord Voldemort! I know!" Hermione said

"Uhm… what?" Blaise arched his eyebrow

"What did you just say Hermione…?" Draco said as he appeared in new clothe

"Sorry…" Hermione said looking like she just offended someone

The boys started laughing as Hermione paused to look at them both.

"That was awkward… and Draco are you wearing my clothes?" Blaise said before they left for the boutique on Point Aura Street across from the restaurant Portobello, the one when Ron found Draco and Hermione almost kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>I WANT TO GO WATCH HP RIGHT NOW I CAN'T EVEN RETAIN MY EXCITEMENT! <strong>


	10. The Perfect Dresses

**Hey Dudes/Dudettes this is not a very eventful chapter, but it's a chapter, eh? Anyways I'm like getting another idea for a story... a Glee-esque version of Dramione ahah tell me what y'all think!**

**Oh and the Butterbeer was a very amateur version not that it didn't taste good ahah and I made it with Ginger Ale!**

* * *

><p>The three got to the boutique which was clearly really expensive.<p>

"Hermione this is one of the best shops for shopping there is!" Blaise said in awe

"Uhm… How do you know that?" Draco asked arching his eyebrow as Hermione stared at Blaise with a questioning look

"I listen to mum, a lot, but now she has Hermione!" Blaise coughed

"Ok Whatever! Let's go in!" Hermione said excitedly

The trio walked in and at the same moment Hermione took in a deep breath as she looked at all the dresses that were on mannequins. In the back were the suits for the men.

"Mia, we're going to try on our suits, you can start choosing dresses for the ball, Potter's wedding and maybe some extra gowns for all the red carpets you'll be going to now… Just choose them with Camilla, that way all our outfits can be surprises," Draco said before leaving Hermione overwhelmed with the ultimate selection of dresses

"So, Hermione dear, tell me, what type of dress would you like…?" Camilla asked sweetly

"Uhm… well firstly I need something for… a ball, my ball, and I don't want it to be poufy or anything just something that has a nice fall and has a nice design…"

"How about something like this" Camilla said as the dresses she wanted came flicking out from hangers and on to the table in front of us.

"I don't think yellow would be an appropriate colour, so let's overlook this one, how about this?" Camilla said looking over a navy blue dress which looked very frothy , which would've been perfect if it was something that was ivory or light pink but navy just didn't do the trick unless the look was Frankenstein's bride.

"No ma'am, I don't really like the style…" Hermione said shyly, because she didn't want to offend the woman who wasn't old, McGonagall old but she was Hermione's mother old.

"It's alright, it's alright and sweetie you can call me Camilla, Ma'am just feels too old," She said chuckling

"Alright!" Hermione smiled

"What about this dress, I'm sure it'd look wonderful, it's a very unique dress and the colour is quite appropriate too, I mean the ball is for you, right?"

"This is dress is brilliant! I absolutely love it!" Hermione cooed

"For some reason I knew you would!" Camilla smiled "Now, Draco mentioned you needed more dresses, one for a wedding?"

"Oh yes, it's my best friends marriage! I need a dress for her wedding too, but something that's not too distractive because I want all eyes on her!" Hermione smiled going into deep thoughts about Ginny and Harry's marriage and how perfect everything would be for them until Camilla snapped her out by chuckling.

"Oh that's wonderful, and I suppose, nothing that want is in this pile so let me bring on a couple more dresses from your right…" Camilla said pointing her wand in that directing sending 7 dresses all in different colours towards the two.

"I have this dress which I imagine you will like, indeed…" She picked it up and showed me the back and front and it was perfect.

"Yes! I'll take it!" Hermione said looking at the dresses she had chosen in awe

"Well we need more for you though, I was thinking this purple one which also comes in red, would also do, for the reception party… yes?"

"Yup!" Hermione bit her lip overpowered by all the beautiful dresses.

"Oh and this lovely piece…" Camilla walked up personally to it and took it out from underneath another pile of dresses and laid it in front of Hermione who looked dumbfounded. "We just got this piece… It would be wonderful for that first red carpet premier!"

"Yes that will do! Thank you very much Camilla!" Hermione got up and hugged her

"No problem!" she hugged Hermione back, "I'll send you shoes and accessories with the dresses and maybe drop in a couple of other dresses, and trust me they will appropriate for your taste, but they will be photo shoot dresses," Camilla smiled

"Oh thank you!" Hermione said once again

"Now let me just check up on the boys…" Camilla said as she walked to the end of her shop

"We're ready!" Blaise said as they walked out of their cubicles

"Perfect timing!" Camilla clapped

"Now I have everything you wanted packed for all three of you and it will be sent out to Zabini Manor and Malfoy Manor tomorrow with your shoes and extras," Camilla said winking

"Thank you so much, Camilla!" Draco said taking out his wallet

"Anytime, sweethearts! Bye!"

The trio went home after the long hours they spent at the boutique. All of them went to bed, after eating dinner. A couple more days were remaining until the ball.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm listening to the DHpart1 soundtrack and I love "Lovegood" it has such a whimsicalarab/indian type of style to it Oh well enjoy! **


	11. Heartbreaks

**HEEEY GUYS! I haven't updated this story in a looong time, so yeah, I started to miss it :) **

* * *

><p>It was the day before the ball. Camilla Zabini and Narcissa Malfoy we're head deep in last-minute changes. Draco, Blaise and Hermione were gone for her first photo shoot. She was excited and nervous at the same time.<p>

"Draco, I'm freaked!" Hermione laughed as she was getting ready for the shoot.

"Don't be, Mia… You're beautiful!" Draco smiled

"Ok, guys I already know you both aren't dating in real life so just cut the act, when you both are with m, alright?" Blaise said irritably

Draco and Hermione didn't look at each other, as they realized the truth.

_I knew we weren't dating for real. Great, just what I needed, feelings for Malfoy, I shouldn't have listened to his twisted plan. He probably doesn't even like me,_ Hermione thought to herself

Draco walked away from Hermione, as she got up to go get her shots done. She turned to look at him, but he didn't even bother looking at her.

_Fine, be that way, spoiled rich brat!_ Hermione was irritated, but didn't say anything out loud.

After all the shots had been taken, she had the chance to take a look at them. They we're perfect.

"Wow! Those are great!" Draco said, smiling at Blaise but didn't bother looking at Hermione.

"Yeah, I know! Thanks Hermione!" Blaise said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the day of the ball and Hermione was jumpy. She never had a ball that was just for her. She knew Ron and Angelique were going to be invited; she figured this is what was bothering her. _I'm just going to have to be mature about it. Ron left me and I should be the bigger person and just let it go… _Hermione sighed, falling flat on her bed. She closed her eyes and though about everything she'd been through so far. She realized she wanted to be friends with Ronald. She was over the fact that they dated, but she missed her best friend and she wanted him to know she still cared for him. _I guess I can talk to him today, maybe when he's not with Angelique. _Hermione figured Draco didn't like her and everything he was doing was probably for the press, since the press found them everywhere.

Two hours remained, before the guests of the party began to arrive. Hermione decided it was time to get dressed. The shower that was in her room stopped working, for some strange reason. She went to the washroom, which was coincidently near Blaise's room and Draco's room (he came to Zabini Manor so often he had a room ) She quickly got herself cleaned and ran out of the washroom so no one would catch her clothed in nothing but a towel, that hardly reached below her knees. Her body and hair were all wet. She was so concerned with getting to her room before anyone saw her; she bumped into the one person she wanted to avoid the most. _Malfoy._

"Whoa! Hermione watch where you're going!" Draco laughed

"Yeah, whatever!" Hermione said before running off into her room

Draco watched her rush by him. She seemed like she was avoiding him. _What's her problem?_ Draco had started to like her but ever since Blaise made that comment she had been acting different. _I guess she doesn't like me in that way, and she's still using me for revenge… I mean Weasel is going to be here today… Let's see what happens. _Draco walked to his room and started to get ready. He put on his new dapper Armani suit and shoes, and joined his mother and father downstairs in the ballroom.

_That was the most awkward thing ever!_ Hermione said, mentally slapping herself. She quickly forgot the situation and got dressed in her new dress. Hermione looked gorgeous in her red, well-fitted gown which was covered all over in sequins. There was an asymmetrical strap with crystals, bringing a chiffon drape over her shoulder, and down her back. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt beautiful. Her hair was curled in loose curls and moved to one side. She put on silver chandelier earrings with clear stones adorned on them. Her heels were silver and her makeup had a classic touch to it. She stood in the corner of her room staring at herself in the mirror, until someone knocked on the door.

"Hermione dear, it's time for you to come down stairs!" Camilla Zabini spoke

"Coming mum!" Hermione said. She dusted herself off, waited for her mum to go downstairs, and then decided it was time to go.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs, gracefully. She noticed everyone turning to look at her. She saw Draco talking to Pansy Parkinson, and felt a tinge of envy in her chest, but seconds later he turned around and was bit by shock. He stared at Hermione, and she stared back.

She walked to the last step fortunately without falling. She was joined by Blaise and her parents.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this ball is in honour of Hermione Camilla Elizabeth Zabini, we welcome her back home," Blaise begun to speak to the crowd

The crowd applauded after being asked to dance by several people, and watching Draco dance with Pansy and Astoria constantly it was time for the last dance of the evening, but before that it was the cake cutting. After the cake was cut, the guests were able to mingle with each other, that's when Hermione decided to go speak to Harry and Ginny properly.

"Hi Guys!" Hermione said hugging her friends

"Hey, Hermione! How are you?" Harry asked

"Hermione, you look beautiful!" Ginny cooed

"I'm well, how are you, both having fun? Oh and you both look stunning, I can't wait to see you both on your wedding day!" Hermione smiled

Seamus Finnegan came up to Harry, Ginny and Hermione. After they caught up on the basic news about each other, Seamus begun to talk about the ministry with Harry, and that was when Ginny decided to speak to Hermione.

"Hermione, how are you and Malfoy?" Ginny whispered so nobody could hear

"We're fake-dating…" Hermione started slowly, waiting for Ginny's reaction

"What? Don't tell me it's for Ron!" Ginny said, trying to control her tone

"No, well it started out as revenge, but then… I begun to like him and I thought he liked me back but things got really weird… I mean he hasn't even spoken to me this entire evening, though maybe it has something to do with how I was avoiding him this afternoon… but forget about that and look at the way he's glued to Parkinson and Greengrass!" Hermione whispered

"Mione… I'm sorry!" Ginny said hugging her best friend, "Should I talk to him…?"

"No… but listen I was thinking of talking to Ron… Do you think I should…? I want things to be like they were before we were dating" Hermione started

"Are you going to do this to get a fuel out of Malfoy, now?" Ginny arched her eyebrow

"No, I miss being his friend… Harry, Ron and I were the golden trio… we aren't anymore! I want to go back to being friends!" Hermione smiled awkwardly

"Awweh, do you want me to call him here, I wouldn't mind?" Ginny asked,

"That would be nice…" Hermione smiled shyly

Later on, Ron walked over to Hermione as she spoke to Harry and George.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" he said tapping her on the shoulder

"Yeah…" They walked away to the far end of the room, where they would be covered by the crowd, but even then some people could see them. "Did Gin, tell you I wanted to talk to you?" Hermione asked quietly

"Yes, look I'm really sorry…" He begun

"No, Ron… I'm sorry, for what I did the other day… and I was just jealous… but I've gotten over it and I want to go back to being friends… Can you do that?" Hermione said

"I would love that!" Ron smiled happily, "Honestly, I thought you'd never ask!"

Ron embraced Hermione. She had to admit she missed it, his sweet cologne and his bear hugs, but she missed them in a different way, a friendly way. Ron and Hermione talked for a bit longer until the last dance was announced and Angelique came to claim Ron back.  
>Everyone grabbed their partners. Hermione could see Harry holding on to a beautiful Ginny, Ron dancing with Angelique. Astoria and Pansy were both rushing towards Draco, but before he saw them he caught Hermione's eye. He walked forward to her and extended his hand out to her. She smiled and took his hand but didn't look at him.<p>

"You look beautiful, Mia," Draco whispered into her ear

"Thanks…" Hermione said quietly

"What's wrong…?" Draco asked in a soft voice

"I don't know! Why aren't you dancing with Greengrass or Parkinson?" Hermione said sarcastically

"What is your problem? They're just my friends,"

"Yeah, right… like I don't know what Astoria is thinking –" Hermione begun

"What's it to you? I saw you talking to Weasley," Draco retorted

"Whatever!" Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to walk away, but Draco had a firm grip on her shoulder and hips, not enough to hurt but enough to irritate her.

"Don't walk away, I'm talking to you! What is your problem, you've been like this since yesterday?"

"Why are you asking me? You started it!" Hermione spoke quietly, yet angrily

"I don't even know what the hell you're talking about! You're the one who was avoiding me!"

"No, you started it… The day Blaise said that stuff about us not dating in real life," Hermione finished before she even realized what she said,

"But –"

"When you kissed me and hugged me or held my hand, I just thought something was happening and I was an idiot…" Hermione started before she was interrupted

"But I was doing it for the press…" as soon as Draco said that he remembered his first kiss with Hermione, the one when they were inside, where no one from the media could see them. "Hermione, I can explain –"

Draco loosened his grip on Hermione. She looked him in the eyes, and walked away. He couldn't believe what just happened. The girl he had fallen for had just admitted she had feelings for him too, and he couldn't say anything. He wasn't able to. Draco turned around his eyes followed Hermione leaving the ballroom. He was left standing by himself. Blaise and Ginny both looked in his direction, wondering what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>MY BRACES ARE COMING OFF, I AM STOKED! and well enjoy the chapter guys :) <strong>


	12. Phone Calls, Letters and Crying

**Man, I'm having major writing block! but anyways chapter 12 !**

* * *

><p>Draco loosened his grip on Hermione. She looked him in the eyes, and walked away. He couldn't believe what just happened. The girl he had fallen for had just admitted she had feelings for him too, and he couldn't say anything. He wasn't able to. Draco turned around his eyes followed Hermione leaving the ballroom. He was left standing by himself. Blaise and Ginny both looked in his direction, wondering what just happened.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione ran out of the ballroom, as fast as her shoes would allow her to, which surprisingly enough was fast.

"Oi, Zabini!" a sneering voice called to her as she started walking in corridors that headed to the gardens outside

She stopped in her tracks recognizing the unpleasant person's voice

"You think I'd let you go… after you try and steal my boyfriend?" Astoria said walking up to Hermione

"Just leave me alone!" Hermione said, not looking her in the eyes

"Listen! Draco is my boyfriend... Now, just because Weasley cheated on you it doesn't mean you can take Draco… I mean, it's your fault you haven't been able to hold on to your Weasel!" She retorted

"Just, leave me alone… Honestly, just get lost!" Hermione said walking away

"The truth always hurts, honey!" Astoria smirked, "My parents have talked to the Malfoys, Draco and I, we're going to be engaged soon, what we were meant to do before you popped into our lives… I expect our wedding will be sometime after Potter's wedding! Thought I'd let you know, Zabini… Anyways, cheers!"

Astoria walked away, but her cruel presence could still be felt on Hermione's heart. She could still feel all the words she said in spite. Hermione backed up against the wall and tears streamed down her face, she didn't even try to bottle them up anymore, because she knew she couldn't. She stood alone in the dark corridor, with only the large window that gave her a shred of moonlight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco stood in the centre of the ballroom, still try to contemplate what just happened. Ginny watched Astoria come back into the room with a malicious grin on her face. She saw Draco and walked forward to him.

"Drakie!" Astoria flirted

Ginny noticed that and was about to go up to Draco to talk to him, but she stopped in dead in her tracks when she was close enough to hear what they were talking about, well what Astoria was talking about.

"I'm so happy; we're finally going to get married. We've been waiting for such a long time! Now, we can spend more time together, instead of you just hanging out with _other people_," Clearly Astoria meant Hermione and the reference didn't go unnoticed by Draco, but he still didn't say anything.

Blaise walked over to Ginny, when he noticed her facial expression. "Ginny, what just happened?"

"Blaise, I have no idea, but I just heard Greengrass and Malfoy are engaged, and I heard it from her mouth" Ginny said

"Draco didn't tell me!" Blaise frowned

"I bet you anything, Astoria is doing this!"

"Should, I go talk to him?" Blaise asked

"No, but let's go look for Hermione!" Ginny said

"Alright!"' Blaise sighed

Hermione heard footsteps coming down the corridor she was in. She quickly got up and ran to her room. She wiped her tears and sat on her bed, trying to get over what just happened. Minutes later someone knocked on her door.

"Mione, can I come in?" Ginny whispered

"Uhm… Yeah… come in," Hermione replied quietly

"Hermione… why'd you leave?" Blaise asked

"I don't know…"

"Hermione… listen we know what happened…" Ginny spoke softly, moving closer to Hermione and patting her back

"It's entirely my fault! I shouldn't have listened to Malfoy's idiotic idea! I fell for him… and now he's going to marry Greengrass!" Hermione, started to tear up as she spoke, her head on Ginny's shoulder

"Mione, don't cry… Look, Draco's staying over for a couple of days; do you want him to leave?" Blaise asked

"He's your friend… it's up to you…" Hermione sobbed, "I don't want you guys to fall out because of that, I mean I even have a contract with both of your companies…"

"Alright…" Blaise said, "I'll leave you girls, to talk…" he left the room quietly, closing the door

Hermione finished sobbing and Ginny and she talked about something other than what happened, but no matter how much they tried to change the subject, Hermione couldn't help it but to feel hurt. This was her second heartbreak, and for some odd reason this one hurt her far worse than Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mia…" Draco called her nickname in the morning, knocking on her door

Hermione didn't answer she waited for him to leave and when he did she left the house and headed for work. In her office she was bombarded with letters on her desk, and her daily subscription to the Prophet, Witch Weekly and other magazines that were infiltrated in the Zabini/Malfoy co.

The cover story of Witch Weekly was Draco and Astoria's rumored marriage. Hermione picked up the paper and threw it in the trash. The other magazines surprisingly had her face on them. She was the cover girl. She was shocked at how beautiful she looked. As she looked through her letters she found one from Blaise that asked if she could head to the Company after lunch. She filed some folders and sent out some law enforcements throughout the ministry. She picked up her bag and headed for the company after lunch.

"Hey Blaise," She said as she met with him in the halls

"Hey Hermione… So I called you here because you have an interview with some people who take care of the magazine… They want to know more about you, is that alright?" Blaise asked

"Yeah, sure! Where is it taking place?"

"The door on the far right,"

"This one?" Hermione asked walking all the way to it and then calling back to Blaise

"Yeah that one!" Blaise shouted as he left, to go into another door.

"Hello, Miss Zabini, How are today?" A pale man, good-looking man with brunette coloured hair stood up and shook hands with her

"I'm well, how are you?"

"Great! Now you may take a seat here and we'll begin the interview," He said gesturing at the chair sitting across from him.

Hermione looked around the room and her gaze fell on a ferret sitting at his desk filling out some forms. She knew he saw her, but ignored him.

He started by asking her little questions in the beginning, but as they got into the interview the hard-hitting questions found a way to surface into the conversation.

"So you were dating Quidditch player, Ron Weasley and you recently broke up with Mr. Draco Malfoy as well and there is a rumor that he is getting married to Astoria Greengrass… How would you describe your relationships with them…?

"My relationship with Ron is the same as it always has been… We're friends, and we plan to be that way! As for Mr. Malfoy… we never dated it was a speculation by the media…" Hermione cleared her throat and spoke in a firm voice, watching Malfoy from her peripheral vision. She noticed him looking up and watching her for a while.

"Are you dating anyone at the moment?

"No… I'm not…"

The questions carried on to be insistent and assertive, until finally they were over and Hermione could breathe in without fear of her emotions seeping through. Hermione left the building as soon as possible, after telling Blaise the interview was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was sitting in the living room of her house with a book she had newly bought. Her mother was sitting across her reading a book as well. Blaise had just come home from work and sat down next to their mother. Hermione briefly looked up at him and nodded then went back to reading until her cell phone started ringing to the tune of

"What's that?" Blaise said looking around

"What's that noise?" Mrs. Zabini said looking up from her book

"Sorry, mum!" Hermione said quietly

"Hello?" Hermione answered softly

"Mione? It's Gin!" Ginny smiled through the phone

Hermione remembered she told Ginny about a cell phone and she bought her one so they could keep in contact, in a more effortless way. She remembered how confused she was about the concept of the muggle device when she first introduced it to her.

"Hey Ginn! How are you?"

"I'm good… How are you?" Ginny asked hesitantly

"I'm ok, I guess…" Hermione whispered, "But… I need to stop being so selfish because it's your big day in a few days!"

Draco walked into the Living room, loosening his tie as he sat down a chair across from Blaise. "Hello Aunt Camilla," Draco smiled as he looked at her. She smiled at him and went back to her book. Draco looked at Hermione and then back to Blaise. They started their own conversation.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so nervous, but excited at the same time! I have you as my maid of honour! Oh this will be perfect!" Ginny gushed; her happiness could be seen through the phone. Hermione was upset because of the incident that happened the night of the ball. She knew she was starting to fall for Draco and now they weren't even friends. _Why do my relationships always end in turmoil?_

"We're going to have a bachelorette! We're going to go clubbing, and the same day it's Harry's stag as well… I convinced Harry to ask Blaise and maybe Malfoy to go… because I figured since he's your brother and well he'd feel awkward without Draco… By the way, Hermione you'll be partnered with Ron, Oh thank goodness you guys are friends again!" Ginny laughed

"Ha! I know, he was alright about it I guess…" Hermione laughed awkwardly

"Oh Luna will be with Neville and Padma and Dean…"

"Oh that's so cute!" Hermione cooed

"I know… Especially since Neville and Luna love each other, but they haven't even started dating yet!"

"They haven't? What is Neville waiting for? Rolf is going to get in the way!" Hermione practically shouted

"Mione calm down… I'm making Harry talk to Neville about it!"

"Oh, Ginn I'm so excited for you, I can't wait to see you! You'll look absolutely stunning and your mum, Mrs. Weasley she must be so happy!" Hermione smiled, her eyes slightly tearing up

"Mione…" Ginn began to sob as well

Hermione got up from the living room and went in the Kitchen. Draco and Blaise noticed so they decided to go spy on her conversation.

"Ginn… I don't know… I miss you guys! I haven't seen you in forever and sometimes I just wish we can go back to the times… When I didn't know my real parents, I feel so bad saying this but… my life feels more confusing than when I was hunting horcruxes with Harry and Ron… I don't know what to do…" Hermione cried

"Mione… I miss you too! I promise you can come over to my house… after all of this is over you can come over!" Ginny smiled and Hermione could feel it through the phone

"I love you Ginny!" Hermione tried to smile

"Love you too, Hermione!"

"I'll talk to you later… I have to go… get something, alright?'" Hermione said wiping the corners of her eyes

"Bye, Mione," Ginny said. They both hung up. Hermione sat still for a bit looking up at the ceiling.

"Mione…" Blaise whispered walking into the room, with Draco trailing behind him awkwardly, "Don't cry, sweetie," Blaise put his arm around her

"Blaise… I'm sorry…" Hermione said through her sobs, putting her head on his shoulder

"No… It's not your fault… How about all of us go out together?" Blaise said putting her head

"No… I want to stay home… I – I'll stay at – home," Hermione whimpered, not wanting to go anywhere especially with Malfoy.

A small grey owl swooped into through one of the wide-open windows, dropping a note for Draco.

_Drakie, I hope you remember that we're going out for dinner today with my parents! Dress formally, and be at __our__restaurant at __no later than eight!_

_ Astoria Greengrass X _

"Mate, I have to go, Astoria –" Draco looked at Hermione hesitantly, but she purposely turned her head, refusing to look at him.

"Her parents… Dinner… tonight… yeah…" Draco's voice drifted off.

"Yeah, you go, Draco…" Blaise said irritably. He knew Hermione liked him, and she was his sister he was on her side, no matter how great of a friend Draco was. He was now determined to make Hermione feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, I hate Astoria! I love how Astoria's mean in both of my stories! LOL! <strong>  
><strong>Haha Thank you "Mimpy" for the 'birthday cake' LOL Thanks guys for liking the story :) I'm obsessed with the song See No More - Joe Jonas <strong>

**Anyways hope y'all enjoyed the story :) **


	13. Tough Love

**CHAPTER 13, I updated it right now because well I always forget! Anyways Enjoys guys :) **

* * *

><p>"Mate, I have to go, Astoria –" Draco looked at Hermione hesitantly, but she purposely turned her head, refusing to look at him.<p>

"Her parents… Dinner… tonight… yeah…" Draco's voice drifted off.

"Yeah, you go, Draco…" Blaise said irritably. He knew Hermione liked him, and she was his sister he was on her side, no matter how great of a friend Draco was. He was now determined to make Hermione feel better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Draco and Blaise were in the library. Blaise had made arrangements for Hermione to go out, whereas Draco was just reading.

"Mate, I'll be back…" Blaise said walking out of the library

"Alright!" Draco said briefly looking up from his book

Blaise walked into Hermione's room. He was shocked to see her sulking sitting on her bed. He sat on a corner of her bed.

"Hermione… Why don't you get ready?"

Hermione looked at him blankly while eating from a tub of Macadamia chocolate ice cream.

"There's no point…" Hermone sniffled, rubbing her eyes with one of the snotty, wrinkled tissues lying on her bed.

There was a knock on the door as Hermione had just finished talking. "Yeah come in!" Blaise said

"Mate, I'm going to go get read –" Draco said, distracted by the way Hermione was looking

Blaise pushed Draco outside to talk to him. "Oh are you leaving now?"

"No just getting ready… but what's wrong with Mia…?"

"She's tired or sick, and don't call her that!" Blaise rolled his eyes, walking back into his room

Hermione started tearing up even more after she heard the conversation they had. He had called her Mia. It made her heart hurt. She realized she only got to know Draco in a short time but she had fallen for him harder than she did for Ron, which is really saying something. But she really had to get over him. He was getting married. Married after Harry and Ginny.

Blaise couldn't stand seeing his sister like this anymore. He looked at her and mustered up as much courage as he could to give her some tough love.

"Hermione Zabini, this is too much! I don't want you to cry anymore, I've had enough of your moping and it's time for you to pick yourself up and live past this. You're the Gryffindor Badass, from the Zabini family! You fought Voldemort and killed Horcruxes, yet you're crying over Malfoy? He's my best friend but you're my sister and you shouldn't be shedding tears for him… Now get up from this nasty bed and go shower and get dressed we're going out!" Blaise huffed

"But – I don't feel –" Hermione stuttered

"No buts! Hurry up! You're date should be here soon!" Blaise shouted

"WHAT?" Hermione snapped

"Yes! Now go!" Blaise smirked, "Oh and dress nicely!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later a renewed Hermione was stepping down the stairs. She looked magnificent. Her hair was flowing gently down in curls and turned to one side. Her dress was a red strapless dress. She looked elegant as she walked down the stairway; her dress flowed as she walked. A side slit slightly showed her well-toned leg. The bodice of the dress had a sweetheart neckline; with a twinkling edging that margined a small cutout. Her back also had another cutout edged by the same shimmery material.

"I'm ready, Blaise!" Hermione called

Her eyelashes fluttered with black mascara and black eyeliner, causing a smoky eye effect. Her delicate wrists held a wide diamond bracelet and matching diamond earrings.

"Mi – Hermione?" a familiar voice asked from behind her

Hermione didn't answer. She was stronger than him and she wanted to prove Draco Ferret Malfoy wrong! If he can go out now so can she. Anyways she had to get over him, right? Hermione's back was burning and she could thank Draco for that. She turned around to glare at him, but she was left in awe when she saw him, however his face was the same.

Hermione looked beyond gorgeous to Draco. He was smitten. There was nothing he could do anymore. He was engaged to Astoria, and now all he could do was wish that Hermione Jean Zabini had never come into his life. She had turned him around and now she refused to speak to him.

"Mione, your date is here!" Blaise yelled from the lounge

Hermione snapped out of her trance from watching Draco. She gave him the cold shoulder without looking back once.

"Huh! What?" Draco stuttered out in shock

"Hey Hermione…" A well-dressed, stunning, dirty-blonde man walked in behind Blaise.

Hermione and Draco both analyzed him as they walked down the rest of the stairs. He had curly hair, a seemingly well-toned body and a fantastic smile. Hermione's eyes widened when she realized who it was. He held out his hand for Hermione, who took it happily, with Draco behind her, who rolled his eyes.

"McLaggen? Cormac McLaggen?" Hermione asked shockingly

"Of course, I am!" He smiled sweetly, "Thank you Blaise for the reservations," Cormac smiled

As they walked out he opened the door for her and then apparated them out to the new restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What that hell was that Blaise?" Draco yelled as soon as they left

"What?" Blaise said, frustrated

"Hermione… Why is she with McLaggen? What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco shouted, "He's an absolute idiot!"

"Shut up, Draco! She's my sister, and why do you care, huh? You're engaged to Astoria!" Blaise shouted back

"But I –"

"No, you nothing! You have nothing to do with Hermione after you ditched her for Astoria… you fake dated her, kissed her a couple times, yet you expected shit to be normal? Are you really that stupid? She's my sister you git!" Blaise said enraged

"I didn't ditch her for her Astoria!"

"Really? So you aren't engaged to Astoria? Astoria didn't say she's happy you two are getting married? Ginny and I heard everything! Oh and you're fiancé even went up to Hermione and said shit to her!" Blaise bellowed

"Blaise shut up and listen to me! Stop making me sound like the bad guy!" Draco yelled

"Well, you're sure as hell not a hero! You made Hermione cry and made her wish she hadn't met her family!"

"I love Hermione! I love Mia!" Draco broke out, "I don't know what happened… I just wasn't able to tell her that day… She was mad at me for some reason… and all I know is, I love her, but I can't tell her, I can't back away from Astoria anymore, I've made a commitment!" Draco sat down, his face in his hands

"Draco, why didn't you tell me?" Blaise whispered

"Because, I knew you'd get like this… You'd make me go get Hermione back and I can't anymore, too many people are involved, and I just can't do this to Mia… I told you, I love her!" Draco said not looking up

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! <strong>


	14. Death Threats and Red Carpets

**Chapter 14 **

* * *

><p>"I love Hermione! I love Mia!" Draco broke out, "I don't know what happened… I just wasn't able to tell her that day… She was mad at me for some reason… and all I know is, I love her, but I can't tell her, I can't back away from Astoria anymore, I've made a commitment!" Draco sat down, his face in his hands<p>

"Draco, why didn't you tell me?" Blaise whispered

"Because, I knew you'd get like this… You'd make me go get Hermione back and I can't anymore, too many people are involved, and I just can't do this to Mia… I told you, I love her!" Draco said not looking up

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione laughed at what Cormac just said. She realized he was less arrogant. He was happy and sweet, and he was actually intelligent as well.

After the couple had dinner, they decided to go for a walk. Cormac gently took her hand and apparated Hermione and himself to Venice.

Hermione was appalled by the beauty the city held.

"Wow! This is gorgeous!" Hermione breathed

"Not compared to you…" Cormac said smiling at her

They found a nice spot to sit. Hermione looked at the view in front of her. She was in awe by the beauty of the scenery. Cormac and her begun talking about most of the things going on in their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Drakie!" Astoria called out as she saw Draco come to closer to the table.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass," Draco shook their hands

"Hello Draco, how are you doing lately? How are mum and dad?" Mrs. Greengrass asked

"All of us are doing well," Draco nodded

"Drakie, it's wonderful you're here! I thought you weren't going to be here in time, because that mudblood was going to hold you back or something, but clearly you didn't listen to her!" Astoria giggled putting her hand on his hand.

Draco moved his hand away from hers, slowly.

"May I excuse myself," Draco asked quietly

"Of course," Mrs. Greengrass said reacting with a little too much perkiness

"I'll be right back too, mum and dad," Astoria said following Draco

"Why are you following me?" Draco shouted looking back at her

"What is your problem?" Astoria shouted back

"I don't love you… That is my problem! I love Hermione!" Draco hissed

"That mudblood!" Astoria snickered

"She's not a mudblood!" Draco said enraged

"Once a mudblood, always a mudblood!" Astoria scoffed

"Her blood is more pure than yours, you bitch!" Draco hissed dangerously

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" Astoria asked just as dangerously

"You heard what I said!"

"No actually I didn't but I hope you listen to what I have to say… clearly… I will ruin your life, if you treat me this way again, do you understand?" rage dripped from every word she said

"Get lost Greengrass!" Draco said looking away from her

"Well be careful because if you don't marry me, then something will happen to your beloved Mudblood!" Astoria laughed, "Think about it, Drakie!" Astoria winked at him, walking back to her parents table

He quickly rinsed his face. "What have I done?" Draco said to himself

"We're in Venice…" Cormac started, "So we should take a ride in the Gondola!"

"That would be amazing!" Hermione said in awe

They had begun their ride. Hermione sat next to Cormac; he slowly put his arm around her. Hermione didn't say anything, only because this might help her get over Draco. She never liked being weak and she wasn't going to beg for Draco while he was on the verge of marrying Greengrass.

"Hermione you look really beautiful," Cormac whispered

Hermione felt her cheeks burn. She looked down at her feet. Cormac lifted her chin up and kissed her sweetly. Hermione let him kiss her for a bit then pulled away.

"Cormac… I can't…" Hermione whispered,

"Hermione, give me a chance… I know you thought I was vile during school, but I've changed…"

"I know… I noticed but that's not what I'm talking about… I'm just really confused about something," Hermione whispered

"Well, I'm willing to wait, Hermione… How about we just talk for now?" Cormac smiled

"Ah! This was a fabulous dinner, I've always loved Italian food," Mr. Greengrass said, inhaling his wine

Astoria giggled. She put her hand on Draco's and this time he didn't move his away. Because he now knew that anything he did could end up impacting Hermione. He was being forced to marry Astoria.

"Drakie, we should go shopping for the ring tomorrow!" Astoria smirked

Draco didn't answer. "Great, pick me up at noon," Astoria smiled

After Mr. Greengrass paid for the dinner the family left, saying their byes to Draco. Draco apparated himself to Blaise's house.

"Draco you look disturbed!" Blaise as he watched his friend

"I don't know what to do anymore…" Draco sighed

"Oh god! Just talk to Hermione… Mum wants to arrange her marriage! So if you want to talk to her, then talk to her now!" Blaise said

"I can't… Astoria she…"

"She what? Don't tell me you're scared of Greengrass!" Blaise asked irritated

"I actually am…" Draco said telling Blaise the entire story.

"What?" Blaise yelled

"That's why I can't do anything… Don't tell Hermione this! I want her to move on now… Let her date Cormac," Draco said quietly

"But Draco…"

"No Blaise, I don't want to ruin her life… I already did so much… I don't want to mess up anything else… Let her get engaged she'll be better off," Draco said before head off to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's getting late… Should I take you home?" Cormac offered his hand. They apparated back to Zabini Manor.

They had apparated to the gates of Zabini Manor. Cormac and Hermione walked to the door.

"Do you want to come in…?" Hermione asked

"Isn't it late?" Cormac asked

"No, it's ok, you can have some tea," Hermione added

"Thanks…" Cormac smiled

They walked into the house and were greeted by Blaise as if he were waiting there for them.

"Hey Blaise, Cormac and I are going to have some tea in the lounge, do you want some?"

"No, thank you! Uhm… Well you guys can hang out here… I'm going to go upstairs, and go over some work… Bye guys!" Blaise said walking away, tensed for Hermione and Draco.

Cormac sat with Hermione in the lounge for about an hour. They talked some more, until Cormac had to leave. His schedule the next morning was crazy. He played for the professional Quidditch team Kenmare Kestrels' and he had become a male-model. They talked about going to the Malfoy/Zabini Co. fashion show together, since they were both models.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Hermione left early to get to work.

"Hello Ms. Zabini," Her secretary spoke sweetly as Hermione walked into her office

"Hello Annabel," Hermione smiled

Hermione went through all her work; she filed off the enforcements that were meant to be due last week. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hermione said sounding tired

"Hi Hermione!" Lavender walked in sugar-coating her voice

"Lavender," Hermione groaned

"So, Hermione I heard Greengrass and Malfoy are getting married!" Lavender smirked

"Yeah, so?" Hermione said, trying to ignore Lavender's eye

"Well, because you guys were dating… but that relationship didn't last long either!"

"Oh well it's hard to keep relationships, Lavender, when one is so successful and so busy, all the time, I mean look at me, I'm the Head of Law enforcements at the Ministry and now I'm a model, don't tell me you didn't see the massive billboards and magazine covers with my face on them!" Hermione smirked, picking up a magazine with her face on it

"Everyone has excuses these days," Lavender said, ignoring Hermione's eye now

"Really? What's yours?" Hermione laughed

Lavender got up and left Hermione's office, before she could say anything else.

_That serves her right,_ Hermione thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione, get ready! We have to go for the fashion show!" Blaise yelled from the stairs.

"Yeah, Blaise, just hold on!" Hermione yelled back, from her room.

"Blaise, I'll meet you at the event, I guess," Draco murmured before he flooed over to the Greengrass residence

"See you, mate!" Blaise said

Hermione walked down the staircase dressed in a stunning gown.

"Wow!" Blaise said, "I wonder what Cormac's going to say!"

"Shut up," Hermione smirked

Second's later Cormac flooed into Zabini Manor, and when his eyes fell on Hermione he was left speechless.

"Well… He didn't say anything…" Blaise commented

"Hermione… Wow…You look… Wow" Cormac said in awe.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled, taking his arm and apparating, "We'll see you there, Blaise!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Hermione got to the red carpet, she held Cormac's hand. She noticed Angelique and Ron, and behind them Ginny and Harry.

"Cormac, let's go to Ginn?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, let's go," He replied

"Mione!" Ginny squealed

"Ginn, you look gorgeous!" Hermione cooed

Ginny was wearing a single shoulder strap, asymmetrical dress. It was dark blue in colour and it looked marvelous on her. The strap was adorned with small sequins. The side of the dress was ruched together, which eventually led to three simple cut outs. The three straps on the cuts out were also adorned with silver sequins. The left side also had a mid high slit. Ginny had her hand on Harry's chest. And Harry had his hand around her waist. They looked perfect.

"Hermione, have you looked in the mirror? You look fabulous!" Ginny spoke with her eyes widened

"Hey Mione!" Ron embraced her

"Hey guys!" Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron

"McLaggen?" Harry's brows furrowed

"Yeah," Cormac extended his hand out for Harry and Ron to shake

"Wow… McLaggen looks hot," Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear

Hermione could only laugh.

"Hey everybody!' Blaise said strutting to his sister and her friends with a girl hold his hand.

"Hey Blaise," Everyone called out,

"Hi, I'm Hermione…Blaise's sister," Hermione smiled

"I'm Andrea Leone," she spoke, quite posh

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ginny!" Ginny introduced herself and quickly everyone introduced themselves

The paparazzi were taking picture after picture of the people on the red carpet. Soon the Malfoy's and the Greengrass' arrived as well.

Malfoy was walking with Astoria holding his hand tightly.

"Blaise!" Draco said

"Mate," Blaise called out

"Hermione," Draco said in awe.

He was shocked as he watched her flip her hair. She was wearing a halter, fishtail gown. It had V-neckline. The bodice of the dress was dripping with shimmering shiny flecks. The fishtail skirt was flared at the bottom with a gauzy material. The colour of the dress was silver due to all the sequins and underneath the sequins it was gold. The sides of the dress were gilded.

Hermione's wavy hair was pulled into a messy up-do. It created an elegant finish. She had face-framing strands from the side of her face. She was wearing diamond chandelier earring and a matching diamond necklace. She wore red lipstick and had a smoky eye look. She looked like she had out of the 1950s.

"Draco…" Hermione smiled weakly, with Cormac holding her waist. Astoria came back to Draco with her squealing voice.

"Drakie, let's go inside!"

"Yeah…" He said quietly

"Oh, it's mudblood," Astoria sneered, "You clean up well, for someone with dirty blood!"

Cormac glared at Astoria.

"Well for someone who's pureblood, you look like you have a lot of dirt on you!" Hermione scoffed back

"Oh, and that dress is hideous!" Hermione smirked as she walked away with Cormac grinning, holding Hermione protectively.

Draco was grinning after Hermione left. "Stop laughing," Astoria whined

"No, I'm not! Whatever she said was true! And she looked gorgeous; she always does, unlike you!" Draco retorted, walking away.

"Drakie, you better mind your language! Or some is going to hurt your precious, little mudblood!" Astoria snickered, walking ahead of him.

"Ugh! Bitch" Draco groaned

"What was that?" Astoria turned around, glaring

"Nothing," Draco murmured

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah So I hope y'all enjoyed it :) <strong>


	15. I'm Ready

Draco was grinning after Hermione left. "Stop laughing," Astoria whined

"No, I'm not! Whatever she said was true! And she looked gorgeous; she always does, unlike you!" Draco retorted, walking away.

"Drakie, you better mind your language! Or some is going to hurt your precious, little mudblood!" Astoria snickered, walking ahead of him.

"Ugh! Bitch" Draco groaned

"What was that?" Astoria turned around, glaring

"Nothing," Draco murmured

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione kept on noticing Draco everywhere. She saw the diamond ring, Astoria had on her finger, it must've been from Draco, she thought to herself.

"Hermione, let's sit down the shows about to start!" Cormac said, waiting for Hermione to take her seat.

The show had started. It was amazing, the beautiful new dresses and outfits. Surprisingly one of the models who were walking the runaway was Andrea Leone, and she looked bloody gorgeous, according to what Blaise whispered into Hermione's ear, as they were watching. The night ended with Hermione and Cormac going home separately from everybody else so they could talk for a bit. Draco noticed them together and the way he was holding her. He was green with envy but didn't say anything. Instead he walked away swiftly, with Astoria following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning a sleepy Hermione, walked down the stairs only to be met by her mother who was all dressed up and ready to go.

"Hermione get dressed, we need to be somewhere!" Mrs. Zabini spoke quickly

"Where?" Hermione yawned

"Well, I need to go talk to the McLaggen's. Your father and I have decided it's time for you to get married, you need to get married, and we're going to talk to Cormac's family today…" Mrs. Zabini said without noticing Hermione's smile fall.

"What? Why today?" Hermione practically yelled

"Hermione, calm down… You can't just stay home like this… I mean look even your best friends are getting married, and look at Draco and Astoria… It's time for you, as well!" Mrs. Zabini replied

"I'll get ready… but I'm not happy about this!" Hermione whispered

Hermione ran up the stairs to get dressed. She put on a fresh pair of skinny jeans and a crisp long-sleeve white shirt with a black and white scarf. She tied her hair into a loose bun and put on black flats with black hoop earrings. Hermione didn't speak to her mum and dad until they got to the McLaggen's home.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, and Hermione," Mrs. McLaggen smiled

Her parents embraced Cormac's parents and greeted them courteously. "Thank you for inviting us, this morning, Fiona and Liam," Mrs. Zabini smiled

"Oh, it's my pleasure Camilla… Hermione, dear, I've never met you before but you're as beautiful as Cormac tells me!" Fiona McLaggen beamed

Hermione looked into Mrs. McLaggen's eyes and smiled respectfully. As Hermione and her parents took a seat on the sofa, Cormac walked into the room.

"Hello Hermione… Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Zabini," Cormac smiled

"Hello Cormac dear, how are you?" Camilla asked

"I'm well, thank you!"

"Cormac why don't you take Hermione out to the garden?" Fiona smiled

"Yeah, of course… Hermione, shall we?" Cormac said extending his hand out for hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Take a seat, Hermione," Cormac gestured towards the swinging chair.

Hermione and Cormac silently sat down on the swing for a while as it rocked back and forth. Hermione watched the fresh roses sway with the breeze.

"Hermione… do you know why you're here?" Cormac asked quietly

Hermione didn't say anything. To reply to his question she nodded her head, timidly. She could only think of Draco.

"Our parents want us to marry… Hermione I don't want to force you, but I really like you… If you aren't ready… then" Cormac looked at his fidgeting hands as he spoke. He stopped talking and took a breath.

"Cormac…" Hermione whispered.

Hermione paused before she said anything else. She thought of Malfoy and Astoria and how they were happy together. _He already got her a ring; they're together all the time. I love him, but I have to move on… I have to let go… _Hermione sighed and took a deep breath

"I… I'm ready…" Hermione stuttered out, barely audible. _I'm not… _

"Really?" Cormac looked up suddenly

Hermione only nodded her head in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione, you said yes?" Blaise asked, clearly shocked.

"Blaise, there was nothing I could do… He likes me and well Malfoy is with Greengrass, they're going to get married… I'm not going to wait for him all my life, am I?" Hermione said, hiding the real sadness that was overwhelming her.

"Hermione…" Blaise whispered

"No Blaise… just let it go… I can deal with it myself…" Hermione said angrily folding the clothes on her bed. _I'm not giving Malfoy the satisfaction of watching me mope over him… No… He doesn't deserve it!_

"Alright… Uhm, Hermione when are you heading over to Ginny's for her party?" Blaise asked changing the subject

"Oh, in an hour or something… we have to get ready… You and… Malfoy have to get to Harry's…" Hermione said putting the clothes away

"Draco's going?" Blaise asked in shock, "Are you sure that's… Uhm… safe?"

"Whatever, Blaise" Hermione laughed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny squealed as she saw her friend walk into her house

"Ginn!" Hermione smiled

"How are you?"

"I'm well… You?" Hermione asked, wondering whether she should tell Ginny that she agreed to marry Cormac.

"Brilliant!" Ginny yelled in utter joy

"Ginn… I have to tell you something…" Hermione started after a bit. "I… I am getting married… to –"

"What? When did this get decided? With who?" Ginny questioned, frantically

"Let me finish?" Hermione smirked, "It happened this morning, to Cormac McLaggen…" Hermione waited for Ginny to begin yelling

"Cormac… Hermione are you sure…?" Ginny asked quietly

"Ginny… I know you're probably talking about Malfoy… but it doesn't matter, I told Blaise this and I'll tell you the same thing… I can't wait for him all my life… I have to do this; my parents want me to…" Hermione said firmly

"Hermione… I just want you to be happy… marriage is a big step!" Ginny whispered, "But this is your choice and it's your life… Harry, Ron and I will still be your best friends and obviously Blaise will still be your brother!" Ginny embraced her friend

"Thank you, Ginny… Now let's get ready?" Hermione smiled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Ginny and Hermione," Luna said dreamily as she walked into Ginny's room

"Luna!" Both of them shouted in unison.

The two girls were left in awe as Luna walked into the room. She was wearing a mini asymmetric dress. It was one shoulder strap with a sweetheart neckline. The fabric was ruched as it wrapped around the body. The dress was black with a lacey floral print. She had on clear diamond studs and a wide diamond bracelet. Her platinum blonde hair fell into soft curls around her neck. Her lips were dripping in red lipstick. She had on black leather peep-toe boots. They went up to her ankles and they were laced.

"You look amazing, Luna!" Ginny said with her eyes widened

"Amazing is an understatement!" Hermione added

"Thank you, girls!" Luna smiled pensively, "You guys aren't ready, yet?"

"Well… uhm... no…" Ginny laughed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and Blaise apparated to Harry's house dressed in their casual but fashionable attire. They had apparated outside Potter Manor.

"Hello Blaise, Malfoy," Harry nodded

"Harry," Blaise smiled,

"Nice place, Potter" Draco smirked

"Thanks Malfoy," Harry grinned

"Are we going to stand outside or are you going to invite us in?" Blaise smirked

"Yeah, sorry, mate!" Harry chuckled, closing the door behind the boys.

"So, Uhm Blaise and Mal- Draco… I don't think you guys have met the others properly, since all of this stuff was really sudden, right?"

"Oh yeah…" Blaise nodded his head

"Well anyways, this is Neville, Ron, Seamus, George and Dean…" Harry introduced his friends to the Slytherins.

"Hey everybody!" Draco and Blaise said politely

Harry was content with the way things were going at the moment.

"So where are we going, Potter?" Draco smirked

"Actually, they didn't tell me!" Harry scrunched his eyebrows at Ron, George and Dean

"Well, you'll just have to find out!" Dean grinned.

"How are we going to get there, though?" Seamus inquired

"Well, I don't know if you guys remember but in our second year, when Harry and I got to Hogwarts in a flying car… Well we're going to do something like that…" Ron beamed, "Hermione showed me around muggle London, once and took me in a bigger car… It was amazing; she helped me and father charm it… It can fly and it's far more comfortable, it's not a Ford though, it's called a Hunda or Hondo Pilot…"

"That sounds odd…" Neville frowned

"Yes, strange things these muggle contraptions!" George said sounding oddly like his father

The boys started laughing as they left Potter Manor to get inside the car.

"I'll drive, boys!" George smirked

Seamus, Neville and Harry sat in the far back. In front of them sat Draco, Blaise and Dean. In the front next to the driver was where Ron sat.

"Wow this _is _more comfortable than the other car!" Harry laughed

Ron put on some music as the car took off into the nearly dark sky.

"Oh, by the way… We're meeting Cormac… Where ever it is we are going…" Ron said casually

"What…" Draco's voice faltered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked out of the room first, for Luna to see her look. Hermione was dressed in a body hugging lace dress. It was black and short with a scoop neckline and short lace sleeves. Beneath the delicate lace was a shiny black satin, which gave the dress a gleaming look. Her back was bare. Strings embellished with beading were draped to fall gracefully over the back. She had on red lipstick and her hair was tied in a messy, but glamourous bun. She wore black stilettos that were finished with a black silky rose.

"Wow, Hermione!" Luna breathed

Hermione milked the attention and twirled around, laughing. "Thank you, Luna!"

"Guys, can I come out?" Ginny called from her room

"Yes!" The two girls cried in unison, awaiting their friend

Ginn strutted out dressed in a magnificent black mini dress. It had thin spaghetti straps and sweetheart neckline. The dress was adorned with black and brown sequins. Ginny, had fit into the dress perfectly. Her entire dress was twinkling. Her lips were painted a light red, and her fiery red hair fell down her back in beach waves. She had on black and gold stilettos, gold chandelier earrings.

"Ginn, you look fantastic!" Hermione and Luna cooed

"Hello, girls… Oh Ginny, dear… you look beautiful… All of you do, bless you girls," Molly Weasley cried, starting to tear up.

"Mum, don't cry," Ginny whispered comforting her mother

"Molly… Don't cry…" Hermione and Luna took her other shoulder

"Sorry girls," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "You girls go out and have fun… Don't do anything too silly," She laughed

"We won't!" The girls laughed together

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Luna took Ginny to the newest club in Brazil. The news about the club was all over the place in Wizarding London and Muggle London. The three girls strutted into the club with attitude. In a corner they met Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Padma and Parvati Patil, and Susan Bones.

"Hey, over here!" Katie shouted from the corner when she noticed Luna, Ginny and Hermione

"Hey guys!" Angelina smirked

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Ginny laughed, "ARE WE READY TO PARTY?"

"AW YEAH!" Parvati grinned

"I need a drink!" Ginny smirked

The other girls nodded in excitement. As soon as Ginny ordered her drinks they magically appeared in front of them. "This is definitely the magical side of this club," Hermione laughed

"Yeah… the other side is the muggle side… It's kinda like the Leaky Cauldron," Susan told Hermione

"THIS IS TOO GINNY AND HER MARRIAGE!" Luna cried, holding up her tequila in the air. The other girls did the same and gulped the drink down. After a couple of drinks, Ginny began to scream. She decided it was time to dance. All the girls squirmed their way into the center of the dance floor. All the attention on the floor was on them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're here, boys!" George grinned, looking at everyone from his mirror.

"Nice, wow this place looks amazing!" Seamus beamed

"Wow guys, this is amazing!" Harry smiled

George parked his car in the muggle side of the parking lot. They were at a new club in Brazil, which was hard to get in.

"Hey boys!" Cormac smirked at his friends, as he walked out of the club

"Hey Cormac," Ron and Blaise nodded

"Congratulations Harry!" Cormac smiled

"Thanks mate!" Harry smirked,

Draco could only glare at Cormac. "Hullo Draco," Cormac extended his hand out

"McLaggen," Draco sneered

"Look, mate, forget everything that happened at school, I don't have anything against you, so what do you have against me?" Cormac asked

_Except for the fact that the girl you're getting married to is the girl I'm in love with, nothing,_ Draco thought to himself, frowning slightly, "Nothing, m-mate… Congratulations, by the way… Hermione and you…"

"Thanks! Congrats to you and Astoria too," Cormac smiled

"Yeah…" Draco groaned

"Guys, stop moping around let's get in!" George called out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all enjoyed it! :) <strong>


	16. Tequilas, Exchanges and Kisses

**Sorry It's been so long, guys! But so many parties and marriages get together's are happening in my life right now, It's hectic, and plus I've had writer's block for the longest time! **

* * *

><p>"McLaggen," Draco sneered<p>

"Look, mate, forget everything that happened at school, I don't have anything against you, so what do you have against me?" Cormac asked

_Except for the fact that the girl you're getting married to is the girl I'm in love with, nothing,_ Draco thought to himself, frowning slightly, "Nothing, m-mate… Congratulations, by the way… Hermione and you…"

"Thanks! Congrats to you and Astoria too," Cormac smiled

"Yeah…" Draco groaned

"Guys, stop moping around let's get in!" George called out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Girls, let's get more drinks!" Ginny shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah!" Katie yelled,

"Here they are!" Luna said as she Hermione and Angelina brought some drinks for all the girls

The girls started dancing wildly. The music was epic and so was the club.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, check out those girls!" Seamus said smirking

"Aren't you with Susan?" Ron asked arching his eyebrow, "Isn't that cheating?"

"Why are you getting so personal, Weasley, you cheated!" Draco sneered

Ron's ears turned scarlet, when he couldn't think of way to reply.

"Actually, Ron, Susan and I, we broke up a week ago… So I'm back in the game!" Seamus grinned

"Ha! You do that mate," Dean smirked,

All the boys grabbed a couple of drinks and made their way to the middle of the club to dance. A fist-pumping Dean and Seamus joined the group of girls who were dancing in the middle.

"Wait… Padma?" Dean said shocked

"Dean?" Padma asked

"Yeah… What are you doing here?" Dean shouted

"We're here for Ginn's bachelorette!" Padma smirked

"Woah! What are the odds, we're here for Harry's!" Seamus joined into the conversation

"Seamus?" Susan asked

"Susan…" Seamus said in awe as he looked at his ex. "Wow… Sue you look awesome!"

"Thanks… Seamus… You do too," Susan blushed

"Hey, Georgie," Angelina smirked

"Ange!" George shouted, embracing her, "I didn't know you guys were going to be here!"

"Well… we didn't know either," She grinned

"Dean?" Ginny narrowed her eyes, watching him dance with Padma

"Ginn! Congratulations, by the way!" Dean said hugging her

"What are you doing here?" Ginny said leaning on Susan and Padma

"Harry's stag!" Seamus laughed, "Hey Harry, look who I found!"

"Who? A new girl friend?" Harry yelled back carrying the drinks with Ron to the group. This comment made Susan cringe as she looked at Seamus who was oblivious to her obvious discomfort at that statement.

"Ha! No, but I did find a certain feisty Red head!" Seamus smirked after noticing Ginny's mock glare.

"Ginn?" Harry said going up to his fiancé

"Harry!" Ginny smiled, lunging into his arms, "Wow we're going to get crazy with the drinks!"

"Well not too crazy… Tomorrow's the wedding, Ginn!" Harry smiled

"Hermione?" Cormac said when he realized she was behind Luna

"Cormac!" Hermione smiled, until she noticed Draco.

"Wow… you look stunning!" Cormac said in awe

"Uhm… Thank you, Cormac, so do you!" Hermione smiled, noticing Draco's previous smile form into a frown

"Is my brother here?" Hermione asked Cormac

"Oh yeah he's over there… with Parvati!" Cormac pointed a flirty Parvati and Blaise dancing together

Hermione laughed at the couple dancing. "Wow, who knew, Blaise and Parvati?"

"I didn't!" Cormac laughed

Hermione separated from Cormac for a bit, as she was going up to Ginny. While she was moving through the dance floor she danced, in sync to the music. She forgot about everything, since she was drunk. As she danced she came across Draco who was dancing with Dean and Neville. The side of the club they were on rained magically. The rain was a charm so that once you leave the club you'll be dry again. Hermione and Draco both stopped dancing and looked at each other for several seconds.

"Mia…" Draco whispered pushing her wet strands of hair away from her eyes.

"Draco…" Hermione said walking forward to him, stumbling into his arms, accidently, since she was so drunk.

He caught her before she could fall and she started laughing quietly, "Thanks…"

"Hermione!" Cormac called out to her, as he noticed the exchange between Draco and her. She snapped back to reality and pulled away from Draco.

"Yeah?" she asked her to-be husband

"Let's go dance, together?" he asked her loudly

Draco frowned at Cormac, heading back to the bar, while Hermione and Cormac danced, with his hands placed on her shoulders. _After so long, I held Hermione in my arms like that and in seconds, Cormac ruined it! _

The two, moved into the dance floor with everybody else. "By the way, Hermione… Congratulations!" Harry, George, Ron, Dean and Seamus called out together

"Thanks, guys!" Hermione said, trying to sound happy, "I'm going to go get a drink!"

"I'll go get you one!" Cormac offered, noticing Draco at the bar by himself

"Nah, I can get it!" Hermione said, stumbling over to the bar

"Hi, can I have two shots of tequila, thanks!" Hermione shouted over the music

Her drinks magically appeared. She downed them without thinking.

"So you're getting married to McLaggen," Draco said with mock happiness, without looking at Hermione

"Yeah, I am!" Hermione said, instantly recognizing the snide tone

"Congratulations," Draco said, looking at his glass

"Thanks…" Hermione said, looking at his face

"You don't love him, do you?"Draco said ignoring her eyes that were burning holes on to the side of his face

"What?"

"You don't love him!" Draco said again

"What? Is that, what you think?"

"Frankly, that is what I think… Why do you think I'm asking you?" Draco looked at her, his eyes angry

"Well… If you're going to be in a mood like this… then maybe you should just go home to Astoria, Hm?" Hermione said equally angrily

"That's completely, irrelevant!" Draco glared, "I was talking about you and Cormac!"

"Well now I'm talking about you and Astoria… Do you love her?" Hermione ordered another drink before leaving, without sparing Draco another look. _Well I'm going to leave before I need to listen to his disgusting answer… He even bought Astoria her ring! Ugh, I'm getting married before them, to prove I don't have feelings for him anymore… I… I just have to learn to forget him!_

"I love you…" Draco whispered quietly, after she left

"Mate, what happened?" Blaise said to Draco after Hermione left, enraged

"Nothing…" Draco said pushing the topic away

"Right, mate… Come on be happy!" Blaise said

They ordered more drinks. By the time Draco got up to dance he was drunk, actually everybody was. Blaise and Parvati were snogging. Draco, Seamus and Dean were all fist-pumping. Hermione was half-heartedly dancing with Cormac, and watching Draco. They were joined by Harry and Ginny and Neville and Luna. Neville and Luna had kissed and decided to start dating. Something that everyone noticed

"Aww yeah, Nev!" Ron yelled with Dean

It was three in the morning when everyone got back to Potter Mansion. "We should go home…" Hermione said quietly

"It's late and we need to get ready for tomorrow!" Luna said

"Yeah that's right… Harry, I'll see you tomorrow!" Ginny kissed him

"Where will I find you?" Harry smirked

"At the altar… dressed in white!" She smiled

Everyone smiled at Harry and Ginny. They were the perfect couple. Hermione noticed Draco watching her and she sadly looked back at him too.

"Well, we should be heading home; mum must be worried sick for you Ginn!" George laughed

"Yeah… Ron, Luna, and Angelina we can take you guys along!" Ginny said getting up and giving Harry another and kiss and Hermione a hug.

"Blaise we should go home too," Hermione said

"You guys can use the floo!" Harry said pointing at it from his seat

"Thanks Harry," Hermione smiled giving him a hug

"Draco, are you sleeping over at our house?" Blaise asked him

"Uh, no because… I'm going to go to Astoria's in the morning…" Draco said quietly

"Alright, Cormac are you coming over?" Blaise asked

"Nah, I should head home, I'll be at your place in the morning…"

"Yeah be on the, guys! The wedding's at 5 in the evening!" Harry called out

"Of course, Potter!" Blaise smirked

Cormac was the first to floo to his place, then Draco, and finally Hermione and Blaise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Neville, why don't you just stay here?" Harry asked him, after Seamus, Katie, the Patil twins and Dean left. "I mean your house is right across from mine, you can pick up your stuff in the morning right?

"Right, mate!" Neville said, lying on the couch across from Harry's. Minutes later both of them were fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chappie, the marriage :) <strong>


	17. Wedding Vows

"Blaise, get up!" Hermione yelled, knocking on his door. "Blaise!"

"What?" Blaise said walking out of the washroom, "Why are you rioting outside my door?" Blaise laughed

"I thought… you were still sleeping!" Hermione said

"Well you were wrong lil sis!" Blaise smirked, "GO GET READY!" he yelled at her

"Ok, calm down!" Hermione said rolling her eyes at him.

Hermione walked back to her room. She opened up her wardrobe and pulled out the dress she kept for Ginny's wedding. It was absolutely perfect for the occasion. She dried up her hair and curled them beachy waves cascading down her back. She slid into her dress and put on her makeup.

"Blaise, I'm ready! Are we leaving?" Hermione shouted from her room.

"Yeah, Hermione… Let me just get mum and dad!" Blaise replied, just as loud.

After everyone was downstairs Hermione headed down too. She strutted down the stairs in a gracious manner. She wore a fabulous black gown, with a V-neckline. The bust was adorned with sparkling embellishments. The tight waist created an elegant feminine shape. The skirt was sweeping, extending to the floor in a majestic finish. The dress was back less but the sides of the shoulder were covered by lace.

The makeup, Hermione wore was minimal. She had on eyeliner and mascara and pink lip gloss. She put on her new pair of black diamond drop earrings and a wide, black diamond bracelet, and black stilettos.

As she walked down the stairs her hand gliding on the railing, she left her mother, father, brother and "fiancé" and his parents in shock.

"Hermione dear, you look gorgeous!" Mrs. Zabini cooed

Cormac walked over to her and gently took her hand and kissed it. "Hermione you look beautiful," Cormac whispered quietly, as they're shoulders brushed each other. Hermione nodded her head smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Hermione got to Ginny's house she headed straight to her room, so she could help the bride get ready. Luna was already there with Padma. "Sorry, I'm late Ginn!" Hermione apologized tightly embracing her best friend.

"Sweetie, it's alright… You're here now!" Ginny laughed

"Ginny, where's your dress?" Hermione looked around

"Oh, Hermione… It's in her closet!" Luna motioned to the closest.

"Let's get you dressed, princess!" Hermione laughed taking the dress out of the wardrobe.

"Oh my! Ginn this dress… it's –" Hermione started breathlessly

"It's beautiful!" Padma said in awe, her eyes widened.

"Oh yes, it's splendid!" Luna smiled dreamily

"Well Ginn, go put your dress on!" Hermione smiled ushering her into the washroom.

A couple of minutes later, Ginny walked out of the washroom. She wore a one-shoulder gown that had a sweetheart neckline. The single shoulder strap was embellished with shimmering patterns, and the same embroidery ran along the skirts side slits. Over the dress was transparent material, creating an elegant and classic touch.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, embracing her friend, "You look absolutely amazing!"

"Thanks, Hermione!" Ginny hugged her friend and soon her Padma and Luna joined in

"Ok well, enough moping around we have to get this girl ready for the altar!" Padma smirked

"Oh yeah!" Luna laughed

"Hermione how are you and Cormac?" Ginny asked quietly

"Well, he's really nice, and he likes me a lot!" Hermione smiled half-heartedly, "but I –"

"But you love Draco…" Ginny said looking at her friend straight in the eyes

"Ginn… I just can't forget him… He already got Astoria her ring," Hermione sat down next to her friend

"Shit, Hermione you should've told me… I wouldn't have invited them!" Ginny said angrily

"It's okay… It's already done and I mean he's almost always at my house… And don't forget that this is one of the biggest weddings ever! Harry Potter 'The boy-who-lived' weds Ginny Weasley, the seeker of the Holyhead Harpies!

All the girls started laughing. After Ginny's hair and makeup was done Hermione remembered something. "Ginny! We forgot something!"

"What, Mione?" She laughed

"Something old, something new, something borrowed something blue and a sixpence in her shoe!" Hermione recited

"Oh, what's that?" Padma wondered

"It's an old wedding tradition… For good luck," Luna smiled, "We need something old!"

"Well I have mum's comb, it's been in our family for ages!" Ginny asked, looking for the comb in her drawers

"Absolutely! Something new… hmm… The wedding dress and shoes are new, they would work!"

"Great, Oh and I found the comb!" Ginny said, trying to put it on

"Wow that comb is beautiful!" Padma whispered, putting it in her hair delicately

The comb was gold and it had small red rubies adorned on it. It was a delicate comb that fitted perfectly in Ginny's bun.

"Something borrowed…" Luna said

"I brought you that, Ginny… It's the silver star necklace of mine that you loved… the one that was given to me by my adopted mother…" Hermione said quietly, smiling.

"Thank you, Mione…" Ginny said smiling back at her best friend.

"Something blue…?" Padma asked

"Yes… something blue…" Hermione nodded

"Oh, what about this?" Luna asked looking at something on the drawer

"What is it?" Ginny asked

"It's a blue handkerchief… wrap it around your bouquet?" Luna asked

"That's perfect!" Hermione smiled, wrapping it the bouquet of light pink and cream coloured roses.

"A now a sixpence in her shoe," Padma said dropping into her shoe.

"You're ready Ginn; let's just fix up your veil!" Hermione said, putting Ginny's veil over her face and watching it fall down the back of her dress.

"Girls, it's time… Are you ready?" Mr. Weasley said knocking on the door

"I'm ready dad," Ginny said as Hermione opened the door for her.

"Ginny…" Mr. Weasley smiled, embracing his daughter, "You look lovely, dear!"

"I love you, dad!" Ginny smiled, hugging her father tightly

"Well, we need to go down… Don't want to be late for your own marriage, do you?" Arthur Weasley laughed, to hide his watery eyes

Hermione stood behind Ginny, followed by Luna and then Padma. All the girls walked behind her smiling quietly. Arthur Weasley walked down the aisle on the left side with his daughter on right. Harry watched Ginny, smiling at her, his eyes filled to the top with love.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter as they exchange vows of their everlasting love," The priest paused and looked at the to-be married couple smiling at each other, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Arthur Weasley held Ginny's wrist and placed it in Harry's, "Her mother and I," After he said that he took his seat next to Molly.  
>"As Ginevra and Harry take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family – a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all of God's children. And may Harry and Ginevra both look forward to each new season of their marriage – just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories."<p>

Harry tightened his hand around Ginny's. She smiled at him with her eyes, through her chiffon veil. Hermione noticed Astoria Greengrass in a short, skanky lavender coloured dress. She had her hand over Draco's. As soon as she looked that way she noticed Draco look at her and quickly look away. Astoria realized it and glared at Hermione.

"An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Ginevra and Harry, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly love another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one – but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

"At this time, I'll ask you, Harry, and you, Ginevra, to face each other take each other's hands… Harry James Potter will you take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I, Harry James Potter, take you Ginevra Molly Weasley to be my wife, best friend, partner and lover. I will honour and respect our bond and love you more and more each day. I will trust you, play Quidditch with you, laugh with you and share your tears and sorrows with you. I'll always be by your side in good times and bad, regardless of the challenges we may meet, I give you my heart, my love, my hand in all our days together, and I will always cheer for your team even if you're playing against the Chudley Cannons." Harry responded to the Priests question, earning a few laughs.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley will you take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Ginevra Molly Weasley, take you Harry James Potter to be my lover and my friend, the father of my children, which he by the way has the right to name. He will be my beloved partner in life. During times of sickness and times of health, times of plenty and times of want I will always be by your side. When we are blessed with sorrow as with joy, we will share those experiences together. I vow to respect and cherish you. I will care for you and protect you. I will comfort and encourage you, especially if you plan on getting the Hungarian Horntail tattooed on your chest. I will be faithful and true for all eternity to come." Ginny smirked ending her vow, earning just as much laughter as Harry did.

"You may now seal your vows with a kiss…" The priest ended

Harry lifted Ginny's veil and kissed her quick and sweet on the lips. The crowd broke into applause.

Hermione and Ron were both teary-eyed standing in the front next to Harry and Ginny. Behind them stood Neville and Luna holding hands, while Luna wiped the corner of her eyes. Dean had his arms around Padma, smiling at the happy couple. Ginny gave her bouquet to Hermione, smiling at her friend before leaving the room with her husband.

Hermione looked down at the bouquet. She knew exactly what getting the bouquet meant. She looked at smiling Cormac and a frowning Draco. What was wrong with her? What was she doing? _Don't worry, Hermione… Everyone can learn to love someone…I'll learn to love Cormac_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, everybody… I am Harry's best man and the bride's brother… Ron Weasley. I've known Harry since I our first year at Hogwarts. We met at the King's Cross station and we've been best friends ever since, we did everything together, and let's not forget Hermione, she joined us too. We got past Fluffy, who wasn't so Fluffy. We saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets. We went to the Yule Ball together with the Patils," Ron nodded to the girls, who giggled

"Harry is the only person I know who got into the Quidditch team in his first year… Harry is loyal, honest and a generous person… He has a short temper but we've gotten used to it, right Hermione?" Ron laughed raising his toast, "And, Harry I know Ginn, will be able to deal with it… Enough said," Ron looked at his sister who mock glared at him then laughed.

"Ginny, all I have to say is, I love you and we'll miss having you around at the burrow…And for the first time, I approve of your choice!" Ron winked at Harry, who smirked back.

The crowd burst into applause. Everyone ate, danced and sang to the fullest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was an amazing marriage…" Blaise said to Hermione as they sat down to drink coffee in they're lounge

"I know, did you see how beautiful, Ginny look?" Hermione said looking into her cup

"Yes, she did and she looked very happy, so did her parents. She is very lucky…" Blaise said

"Yeah… She is…" Hermione said sadness obvious in her voice.

"Hermione?" Blaise asked

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know… Blaise… I don't know if could marry Cormac, I like him…as a friend but I don't love him…"

"Hermione and Blaise…" A firm voice called out from behind them, "Go to sleep, we have to go to the boutique to get your wedding dress… I've already started the planning for the wedding, I've sent out the cards this morning… Now all that's left is the decoration of the garden… and then the party and your dress…" Mrs. Zabini voiced loudly and strictly

"Right, mum…" Hermione said getting up to go to her room

"Good, I'll see you both down her, ready before ten, alright?"

"Okay, mother, good night," Blaise smiled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh god, that dress is horrible!" Blaise mock gagged

"Pfft, I know!" Hermione giggled

"Sweetie, no you're doing it all wrong, you have to work it, that's the only way the dress looks good!" Ellie, the lady who was helping Hermione pick out her wedding gown, criticized

Hermione slumped down, making an irritated face. "Ugh, where is

"Well, I don't like it either!" Mrs. Zabini said disgusted

"Oh, ma'am I was just telling her not to slouch, the dresses will look better…" Ellie said quietly, clearly afraid of Mrs. Zabini

"Where is Camilla?" Mrs. Zabini rolled her eyes

"Oh she's in the back…You can go to her to pick out yo- you're dresses…" Ellie gulped

"Thank you, Hermione choose all your dresses, for you engagement and wedding gown, alright?"

"Yes, mum…" Hermione said, sadly

Hermione was given another dress by Ellie, though she didn't say anything other than the designer and material of the dress.

"Blaise how's this…?" Hermione walked out of her cubicle, she turned to look at herself in the mirror. At the same time more customers entered the shop.

"Oh, Ms. Greengrass… Or should I say Mrs. Malfoy, right, sir?" Ellie cooed

Astoria giggled sickly, "Oh hello, Ellie, I need a dress for my wedding and engagement, quickly show me some designs!"

"Ma'am you can go to the other room, in the back… I'm working with the another customer," Ellie said quickly

Hermione noticed Astoria behind her through the mirror. Hermione slouched down and turned away from the mirror.

"Oh lookie here, Drakie, its Blaise and the other uglier Zabini," Astoria giggled, Draco turned his attention to Hermione, realizing she was there

"Mate," Draco nodded to him

"Draco," Blaise nodded back

He looked at Hermione carefully, she looked amazing in her dress, and Astoria was just jealous. He had to get over her, she was getting married and he was getting married.

"Hermione…" Draco nodded to her stiffly, and she looked up at him briefly then turned away.

Astoria smirked at their exchange knowing things were going exactly the way she had planned. "Hmm, Drakie, let's go in the other room… there will be more privacy," She winked, which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione, "Come on sweetheart,"

Astoria and Draco left the room to pick out her dress. "Wow, what a freak show!" Blaise rolled his eyes

"Yeah, I know…" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Anyways what do you think?"

"I like it, but they saw you wearing it… I want all your dresses to be a surprise!" Blaise grinned

"Oh whatever… By the way when is the engagement?" Hermione asked

"Wow, you don't know when your own engagement is?" Blaise chuckled

"I guess not!" Hermione laughed as well

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. The Engagement

"Hermione…" Draco nodded to her stiffly, and she looked up at him briefly then turned away.

Astoria smirked at their exchange knowing things were going exactly the way she had planned. "Hmm, Drakie, let's go in the other room… there will be more privacy," She winked, which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione, "Come on sweetheart,"

Astoria and Draco left the room to pick out her dress. "Wow, what a freak show!" Blaise rolled his eyes

"Yeah, I know…" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Anyways what do you think?"

"I like it, but they saw you wearing it… I want all your dresses to be a surprise!" Blaise grinned

"Oh whatever… By the way when is the engagement?" Hermione asked

"Wow, you don't know when your own engagement is?" Blaise chuckled

"I guess not!" Hermione laughed as well

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days later, it was time for Hermione and Cormac's engagement dinner.

"Hermione, are you ready, yet?" Mrs. Zabini yelled from downstairs,

"Yes mum!" Hermione replied back

"Mione?" Hermione instantly recognized the voice,

"Ginn? Come in!" Hermione said getting up from her bed to welcome her best friend

"So what are you wearing… It's a big day…" Ginny said quietly

"I don't know, I thought I would wear a short dress today?" Hermione wondered aloud

"Oh alright… I think this one would be perfect then!" Ginny smirked signaling at a dress in Hermione's wardrobe.

It was a white short pleated dress. The dress's neckline was scooped and the dress was backless. The bodice of the dress was satin and the neck area of the dress was adorned with carefully lain out lace.

Hermione put on nude coloured pumps. She twisted her hair in a side messy bun, which looked classy despite the effortless attempt. She carefully put on red lipstick and black eyeliner. She put on small diamond studs and turned around to show Ginny her appearance.

"Oh this dress looks even more beautiful, with you wearing it!" Ginny cooed, embracing her friend

"Thank you… Is everybody downstairs?" Hermione acquired

"Yeah, mostly…" Ginny smiled, "Shall we go down?"

"Yup!" Hermione said, taking a deep breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Drakie, sweetheart, why so sad?" Astoria snickered

"Shut up, Greengrass!" Draco said as he stood in the Zabini ballroom, around all the guests.

"Drakie, I recommend you to watch the way you speak to me… Or else?" Astoria said

"Just leave me alone, please!" Draco said, walking away from her.

Draco found his parents in the crowd talking to Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, "Hello, Aunt Camilla, Uncle Joseph…" Draco said solemnly,

"Hello Draco, How are you and Astoria, honey?" Camilla smiled

"We're… well" Draco said quietly

"That's nice," She replied, oblivious to his tone, "I've got to go check up on Hermione, we'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Oh ok, Congratulations again, Camilla!" Narcissa smiled embracing her friend

"Yeah, congratulations…" Draco muttered under his breath

"Is there anything wrong Draco?" Narcissa asked her son, after Camilla and Joseph left

"… Nothing mum… nothing at all…" He said, just as was going to say something else, Hermione walked down the stairs.

Everyone's eyes were on her, and then on Cormac who joined her at the foot of the steps.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today for the engagement ceremony of Cormac Alexander McLaggen and Hermione Camilla Elizabeth Zabini,"

After a couple speeches by Hermione and Cormac's parents the ring ceremony began. Cormac took out his diamond ring from his pocket and slipped it delicately into Hermione's ring finger. It was a diamond in the Lucida shape, with side diamond stones on the band.

Photographers took pictures of the ring; it was really beautiful, even Hermione admitted it. Hermione was given her ring from behind her. It was a plain yet elegant white gold band ring. She slipped it into his finger.

The crowd erupted in applause as soon as the rings were exchanged. Cormac held Hermione's hand between his, and kissed her. The crowd applauded even more. Hermione didn't know what to do, the kiss was so sudden. He pulled away quickly and Hermione retained herself, looking into the crowd smiling.

"Now it's time for the couple to dance!"

Cormac and Hermione danced slowly on the floor. Hermione knew his eyes were trained on her, so she lowered her eyes, she didn't want any eye contact with him. Cormac smiled staring at Hermione; he really loved her, and promised himself no one would get in their way.

The other couples were allowed to dance, as well. Astoria grabbed Draco and ushered him to the floor.

Harry and Ginny embraced each other as they danced. Ginny lifted her chin and reached up to kiss Harry who lowered his hands to her waist.

Hermione smiled at their love, she knew Harry and Ginny would end up marrying, and she was so happy for them.

Cormac sighted Draco forcibly dancing with Astoria. Cormac noticed Draco watching Hermione from time to time. He ignored it, because he knew Hermione was with him and not with Draco.

The engagement party was almost over. It was late and people started leaving to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Distance and Intrusion

**Chapter 19 : Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Cormac and Hermione danced slowly on the floor. Hermione knew his eyes were trained on her, so she lowered her eyes, she didn't want any eye contact with him. Cormac smiled staring at Hermione; he really loved her, and promised himself no one would get in their way.<p>

The other couples were allowed to dance, as well. Astoria grabbed Draco and ushered him to the floor.

Harry and Ginny embraced each other as they danced. Ginny lifted her chin and reached up to kiss Harry who lowered his hands to her waist.

Hermione smiled at their love, she knew Harry and Ginny would end up marrying, and she was so happy for them.

Cormac sighted Draco forcibly dancing with Astoria. Cormac noticed Draco watching Hermione from time to time. He ignored it, because he knew Hermione was with him and not with Draco.

The engagement party was almost over. It was late and people started leaving to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Draco what's wrong with you these days… You're been so distant?" Narcissa Malfoy asked her son, a week after the engagement party. She was talking to her son who was sitting across from his mother in their lounge.

"Draco, dear?" Narcissa spoke a bit louder, putting her book on the table in front of her

"Yes, what?" Draco said snapping back to reality, his eyes blinked a couple of times before he looked at his mother

"What's wrong, son…?"Narcissa said worriedly

"Nothing mum…" Draco said quietly

"You said that to me yesterday, do you really think I'm that gullible!" Narcissa said, arching her brows

"Mum, I don't want to get married!" Draco said

"Really?" Narcissa asked

"Well, at least not with Astoria, I don't love her, I love –"

"You love, Hermione," Narcissa finished for him

Draco looked at his mother with a questioning look, "Mum?"

"Mother's know everything!" Narcissa smirked, "Son, I was hoping you'd choose Hermione, but now I think you may have missed your chance… Sweetheart she's getting married, in a matter of a few days…"

"I know… Mother I messed it all up! She loved me too; I don't even think she likes McLaggen!" Draco said frowning

"Well, Draco she may have loved you but how do you know she doesn't love McLaggen?" Narcissa asked him

"Mum, I just know…" He said

"Hmm, boastful aren't we?" Narcissa smirked

Draco chuckled at his mother's statement, "Well we Malfoy men really do leave such effects on women,"

"He's right, you know!" Lucius smirked, as he walked into the lounge, taking a seat beside his wife

All three of the Malfoys laughed. "Well son, now that we're talking about this marriage, tell me, what is it that you want?" Lucius asked his son, on a more serious note

"Father, I don't want to marry Astoria…" Draco said

"Well then, you're a Malfoy, you do what you have to do… Your mother and I will be behind you, all the way!" Lucius said looking at his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione, where are you going?" Mrs. Zabini asked her daughter as she got into the fireplace to floo somewhere.

"Oh sorry, mum I was just going to work… to the ministry then maybe the company," Hermione smiled

"What? OH MERLIN, HELP ME!" Mrs. Zabini screamed to the heavens

"What happened mother?" Hermione said walking out of the fireplace, to her mother how was incredibly horrified

"You're going to work? How can you go to work! You're going to get married, and you're going to work?" Mrs. Zabini shrieked

"I don't understand the problem!" Hermione said quietly scrunching her eyebrows in frustration.

"What's with all the screaming?" Blaise said strutting to his mother and sister

"She's going to work, while she's on the verge of being married!" Mrs. Zabini took up her loud voice again

"MERLIN, HERMIONE ARE YOU SENSELESS YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE MARRIED AND YOUR GOING TO WORK!" Blaise shouted, feigning drama,

"You kids think it's a joke, but first of all, pureblood families, daughters don't work, and second you shouldn't be working, you're engaged, you're weddings in a couple of days, do you know how many things have got to be done?"

"Okay, mum… I won't go to work, but I'm not staying home either, I'm going Ginny's house!" Hermione said rolling her eyes

"Hermione dear, you're friend just got married, why are you going to their house, and intruding?"

"Ginny told me that I can go to their house anytime, so I'm going…bye mum, Blaise!" Hermione said, stepping back into the fireplace and yelling Potter Mansion.

As soon Hermione entered the house, it was no noise, whatsoever; everything was peaceful, until Hermione heard a coy giggle. _Ok clearly, Ginn is here, that's her laugh, and I think Harry is at work, so maybe Luna is over, Great! _ Hermione smiled to herself, walking towards Ginny's room, until she heard more giggling.

"Ginny?" Hermione called out in the middle of the hallway

The giggles stopped and everything was quiet again. "Mione?" Two voices called out, and one of the voices was from a male, more particularly, Harry's. _Oh shit I did intrude…_ Hermione mentally slapped herself.

"Mione?" Ginny asked, walking out her room in a robe

"Hi, Ginn…" Hermione said quietly her face turning scarlet

"Mione!" Harry walked out of his room, standing behind Ginny, quickly slipping on shirt. He was flushed as well.

"Why don't you sit down, and I'll go make some tea, hmm?" Harry said, happy to be leaving from the eyes of Hermione.

"I'm so sorry, Ginn… I should've called you or something!" Hermione said shaking her head, ashamed of what she did

"It's ok… Hermione," Ginny laughed, "It's more Harry whose embarrassed, rather than me… I'd give you the deets,"

"NO! I think this was enough… I'm good…" Hermione shrieked with a horrified expression

"Here's the tea, girls…" Harry said, passing them each a cup.

"So what brings you here, Mione?"Ginny asked after she took a sip of the steaming hot tea, "Nice tea, by the way Harry!"

"Thanks sweetheart," Harry beamed, at his wife

"Well I was going to go to work, but my mother started screaming at me about how I'm engaged and my marriage is coming up and I shouldn't be working… and then I told her I was going to your house, and she told me not to go though…" Hermione's voice started to falter as she spoke, "Because… it would be intruding… and I guess she was right… So I should leave…"

Hermione got up, picking up her bag. "No way, Mione!" Ginny shouted, "you're staying here!"

"So, we need a party for you too Hermione!" Ginny said

"No, it's ok… leave it!" Hermione said, shooing away the idea

"No I think we should have one! But instead this one, we'll have it here, at our house, and it won't be a stag it'll just be a get together!" Harry said, happily

"Harry since when do you like parties so much?" Hermione laughed

"I don't know, odd isn't it? I guess because I'm not busy thinking of Voldemort!" Harry chuckled

"Well fine, if you guys want to do a party, let's do one a day before the wedding?" Hermione said

"Yes, your last day of freedom," Ginny laughed


	20. It's A Good Thing, She's Good Looking

**Quite a long conversation Hermione had with Luna, Cormac was just being a jerk-off in this chapter, ASSHOLE LOL but I love the character :) **

* * *

><p>"No, its ok… leave it!" Hermione said, shooing away the idea<p>

"No I think we should have one! But instead this one, we'll have it here, at our house, and it won't be a stag it'll just be a get together!" Harry said, happily

"Harry since when do you like parties so much?" Hermione laughed

"I don't know, odd isn't it? I guess because I'm not busy thinking of Voldemort!" Harry chuckled

"Well fine, if you guys want to do a party, let's do one a day before the wedding?" Hermione said

"Yes, your last day of freedom," Ginny laughed

"Nice, where's the party going to be?" Blaise asked

"Oh, at Ginn's place! And I'm pretty sure Parvati will be there!" Hermione winked

"Oh well, this party is going to be exciting!" Blaise smirked

"What party?" Draco asked, walking into the lounge

"Oh it's a party for Hermione; The Potter's are throwing it for her, for her wedding!" Blaise said

"Oh… Cool…" Draco said awkwardly

"Well you're invited, Malfoy, if you want you can come…" Hermione told him, before leaving the lounge

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week had passed fairly quickly. The week had been doused with the wedding's preparations. Mrs. Zabini was fretting over the silliest things. "That has to be higher, no lower, higher, and…perfect!" She yelled at one of the decorators who were placing flowing baskets on the sides of the garden. She called over Hermione for the smallest things to see if she liked it.

"Mum… I trust your judgment… I've already chosen my outfit and that's all I needed, you can deal with the decorations!"

"The wedding is tomorrow, Hermione!" Mrs. Zabini screeched

"I know, mum, but I know you'll take care of it… I'm not good with these types of things, you are and I know you can do it!" Hermione said tiredly

"Fine sweetheart, I just want to be with you, tomorrow you'll be gone to the McLaggen's I won't even be able to see you all that often!" Mrs. Zabini's eyes were tearing up, she embraced her daughter. "I'm so glad, I'm able to have you here… I was really upset when I had to give you away, and it's all thanks to your friend Potter, Weasley and you too… that you defeated the dark lord, it was the only way I could have you," Camilla kissed her daughters forehead and told her that she could leave to go to Ginny's house.

"I love you mom!" Hermione said,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Padma smiled, while Cormac slithered his hand around her waist. By now Hermione had been used to Cormac's constant attempts to show affection, that now she just let him, I mean they were getting married, right whether she liked it or not.

"Padma, you think Hermione looks gorgeous now, we'll have to wait to see her tomorrow!" Cormac smirked, kissing her head

"Cormac I'll be back, alright…" Hermione smiled

Hermione wandered through her friend's home. It was beautifully decorated. Long strands of White Chiffon were adorned with small light bulbs, wrapped around the pillars in the living room.

"What do you think Mione?" Ginny asked a thoughtful Hermione  
>"Oh Ginny you know, it's splendid! I'm so sorry, you guys had to do everything, I wasted so much of your time…" Hermione said guiltily<p>

"Nonsense, it was our pleasure to do this it also kept Harry at home for a bit, and besides we had our breaks," Ginny winked

Hermione mock gagged and then laughed. As Hermione started feeling more comfortable Cormac found his way back to Hermione, enveloping her in an embrace.

"Hey Blaise, Malfoy," Cormac said to them as they passed by, he noticed Draco's glare as he smirked at him  
>"Cormac," Blaise nodded curtly, "So I just thought I'd let you know, you better not hurt my sister… or us two will hunt you down!" Draco looked down at his feet, after Hermione's gaze fell on him.<p>

"Don't worry, I promise to never hurt your sister… I love her!" Cormac smiled kissing Hermione's forehead  
>Hermione closed her eyes imagining it was Draco saying all this to her, but she knew she was delusional, he was probably saying this to Astoria. A single tear fell down her eye and before she could conceal it by running her hands over her face, Draco noticed it.<p>

"Uhm, Cormac how about we… go get some drinks?" Hermione's voice cracked, but she wanted to get away from Draco's blazing eyes.

Cormac escorted his fiancée to the bar. Hermione did her best to not be distracted whilst Cormac spoke to her but her mind was far too consumer with thoughts of tomorrow, her damned marriage. Oh, how horrible she felt calling it that. Her mother, Mrs. McLaggen put in so much work and Cormac loved her so much, but she wasn't happy. She felt ashamed

"Oh well, I expect the Wrackspurts have taken over Hermione's mind, for the time being…" Luna spoke dreamily, causing everyone around her to stare

"Wrackspurts?" Cormac coughed trying to hide a snicker

"Sorry what are we talking about?" Hermione shook her head, coming back to earth

"I think they realized we were talking about them… so they left," Luna whispered in a whimsical voice

"So, Luna, how are your studies going along?" Hermione asked, curiously

"Oh yes, Well, I'm actually done my studies I'm a qualified Magizoologist," Luna smiled, proudly

"Oh wow, excellent, I'm so proud of you! Do you still keep in contact with Rolf Scamander?" Hermione inquired

"Yeah, we're really good friends… He's been studying with me ever since I started the field of Magizoology, he's exceptional!" Luna smiled

"Oh, that's nice!" Hermione smiled

"Yeah, we're going to go on a World Tour, we're going to look for a Crumple-Horned Snorkack and the Blibbering Humdinger, Oh and let's not forget the Moon Frog!" Luna said dreamily, in a trance

"You're going with Rolf? What about Neville?" Hermione scrunched her brows

"Well I don't know… I haven't asked him yet… I want him to go," Luna smiled, "Anyways Hermione and Cormac it was nice talking to you guys, eventhough Cormac hardly spoke,"

He rolled his eyes as she left. "What?" Hermione asked him

"She's absolutely loony," Cormac chuckled, "I hardly understood what she was speaking about… It's a good thing she is good-looking,"

"Ugh, you're such an idiot!" Hermione whipped her hair and excused herself from him

"Hermione, come on!" Cormac called for her

"I'll talk to you later," Hermione rolled her eyes

"Hey what happened?" Blaise asked a peeved Hermione

"Nothing…" Hermione said shooing away the question

"Ok…" Blaise said, "So listen I think we should go home, Mom's going to have a cow,"

"Yeah… It's incredibly late!" Hermione seconded him

Half an hour later, everyone decided it was late, and felt it time to go. "Great party, guys!" Seamus called out before leaving

"Yeah totally!" Dean agreed with his friend as he wrapped his arm around Padma.

Everyone went to their own homes, an fell asleep, only to wake up to an eventful day, to the second most awaited marriage in the Wizarding world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. Sacrifices

**Chapter 21, guys! Enjoy :) I got in to Pottermore guys... but i got sorted into Gryffindor, I'm kinda really angry! I was looking forward to Slytherin, but oh well, I can always just sign up again, in october :) **

* * *

><p>"Ok…" Blaise said, "So listen I think we should go home, Mom's going to have a cow,"<p>

"Yeah… It's incredibly late!" Hermione seconded him

Half an hour later, everyone decided it was late, and felt it time to go. "Great party, guys!" Seamus called out before leaving

"Yeah totally!" Dean agreed with his friend as he wrapped his arm around Padma.

Everyone went to their own homes, an fell asleep, only to wake up to an eventful day, to the second most awaited marriage in the Wizarding world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Hermione woke up, remembering the dreams she had at night, all of them were about Draco. She remembered she even cried, a bit. She closed her eyes and massaged her head for a bit then went downstairs, to eat breakfast.

"Hermione, dear, you're up early!" Mrs. Zabini said looking up from her book, "Despite how late you two were out last night, anyways, honey, sit down…"

Hermione listened to her mother's ordered and sat down across from her with a steaming mug of hot chocolate in her hands.

"I'm so proud of you and all that you've accomplished… I haven't been the best mother… but I love you, eventhough I've just been reunited with you. I'm sorry I'm marrying you off already, letting you leave your home, to go live with your husband, but that's what women do… Sweetie, I married and came here, and Narcissa did the same, becoming a Malfoy… Us women, have all made sacrifices though, because we want the best for our families. You know that right, Potter's mum, Lily Evans, Narcissa made one for Draco and Lucius; I made one for you… I know you're not happy with this marriage, but sweetheart, you are getting married, and it's your time to start making sacrifices for what's best… Do you understand, honey?" Mrs. Zabini spoke sweetly to her daughter.

"Yes mum… I understand…" Hermione said quietly _Sacrifice. As if I haven't already had my share of sacrifices. _

"Good… Well, I have this for you…" Mrs. Zabini pulled out a dark blue box, with the apparent Zabini crest on it; she had seen it for the first time today. "Open it…"

Hermione carefully opened the box and found a locket. It had gold chain, with a gold locket, that was bejeweled with small green emeralds. Hermione gasped at the sight of it, it was beautiful.

"It's been in our family for ages; it's given to the daughter of the house, and if there is no daughter then daughter-in-law…"

"Mum it's absolutely stunning!" Hermione put it around her neck, delicately.

"It's given on the marriage, it's meant to be something old…"

"Thank you, mum!" Hermione smiled

"Anyways, it's time for you to start getting ready… The marriage is in approximately five hours… I want you to shower, and scrub yourself clean?"

"Alright," Hermione walked to her room, sitting down for a bit thinking of what her mother said about making sacrifices

"Hey Mione," Blaise walked in

"Blaise," Hermione quickly acknowledged, though she was still concentrated on her thoughts, sitting no her bed, cross legged

"You seem frustrated…"

"I guess… anyways I need to go shower…" Hermione said, "Scrub myself clean!"

"Alright, see you later…" Blaise walked out of the room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Hermione's hour long shower, there were about three hours left. She still wasn't able to let go of the sacrifices conversation, it was bothering her, apparently a lot.

Hermione sat in her room, dressing in nothing but a robe. "Mione?" Someone called from outside her door

"Ginny!" Hermione leaped towards the door, "Just the person I needed!"

"Yes I figured, I came earlier, Luna, Padma and Parvati will be here in about an hour," Ginny told her.

"So, shall we see your dress?" Ginny smirked

"Yeah it's in my closet, let me just get it out…" Hermione said pulling it out of the wardrobe

"Oh my…" Ginny said, clearly in awe, "I'm speechless… This dress has left me speechless… Oh my…"

"It's really nice…" Hermione said to herself more than Ginny

"Nice is an understatement sweetheart… Oh my… It's stunning… I can't wait to see you wear it…" Ginny said happily, "Anyways shall we start on your makeup and hair?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Draco, you should start getting ready, we have to be there at least an hour before… We're all going together, right?" Narcissa asked her son

"No mum, actually you go with father… I don't think I'm going to go…" Draco said quietly

"What… I know you aren't happy with the marriage, but you should be there… You guys are still friends!" Narcissa said horrified

"Mum, please, don't make this harder than it already is on me?" Draco pleaded with his mother whose voice was shrill, and could probably be heard throughout the entire house

"What happened, Narcissa?" Lucius called as he came hurrying down the stairs. Yup, Draco was right; his mother's shrill scream could be heard throughout the entire house, since father was on the third floor in the library

"Your son is not in his right mind, at the moment… he's telling me, and he's not going to go to the marriage!" Narcissa said her voice going a pitch higher

"Is that true, Draco?" Lucius asked quietly

"Yes father, I can't go… I don't want to go…" Draco said looking away from his parents

"Well then, he's not going –" Lucius finalized

"But Lucius –"

"Narcissa, he is not going… He doesn't want to go…" Lucius said firmly, "Anyways get ready, we're going to leave in about an hour, alright?" He said before leaving to go to his room

Draco left for his room, leaving his mother slapping her hand to her forehead, in tension.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione's hair was in a messy, tousled bun on the side of her head. She loved this look. Her makeup was minimal. She had on dark eyeliner, and the lower part of her eyelid was covered with a dark eye shadow. Her lips were coloured a nude colour.

The other girls soon arrived and helped put the last touches on her. Hermione then got into her dress and they recited the something old, something new poem again.

"I already have something old… The Zabini locket and this dress is something new… Something borrowed…" Hermione said

"Oh perfect, I brought you my earring, Hermione… the ones you loved back in my fourth year!" Ginny said pulling them out of her pocket.

"They put the earrings in her ears carefully, and put her veil on her head, not yet covering her face.

Once Hermione was all dressed, she finally looked in the mirror and saw the appearance of an unrecognizable woman. Her gown was simply exquisite. The bodice was a strapless, sweetheart neckline, adorned with magnificent floral embellishments. A row of cream small buttons were running, classically down the back of the bodice and the full-length chapel train. The dress over all was white, and one of the most expensive dresses in the store, she didn't even understand why her mother was wasting so much money on wedding she didn't even care about.

"Oh we forgot something blue!" Luna remembered

"Nope, I have it right here as well! It's the same blue handkerchief that I used," Ginny smiled, "You don't mind, right… using the same thing I used…"

"Ginny, are you seriously asking me that question!" Hermione arched her brow, shaking her head. "You're like my sister… you are my sister!"

Ginny embraced her friend and wrapped the handkerchief around the white and pink roses. The girls started laughing, and they ended with putting a Sixpence in her shoe.

"Oh Ginny, Hermione, you both are so lucky! You've both found amazing husbands!" Parvati smiled

"Thank you, sweetheart!" Ginny smirked, whilst Hermione just nodded, she was still somewhat upset with Cormac about what he said to Luna.

"Girls, it's time for you to wait downstairs for the bride," Mrs. Zabini said walking into Hermione's room. "Oh my, Hermione, you look magnificent!" she breathed. As soon as she conveyed her message to the girls she left the room.

Hermione watched her mother leave her room, without tearing up, without an embrace. She felt upset, but let it all go.

"Well Hermione, we're going to head downstairs and wait, alright?" Luna said starting towards the door

"Mhmm…" Hermione nodded

"You guys go; I'll be down in a minute, okay?" Ginny smiled

As soon as the girls let, the smile on Ginny's face disappeared; she turned towards her friend, looking through her halfhearted smile. "What's wrong?

Hermione told Ginny about the conversation she had with her mum, and the effects it had left, which roamed in her mind and heart. "She told me that she knew I wasn't happy… but I had to make sacrifices… As if I haven't made enough… But then again, why am I moping over making sacrifices when I have no choice but to, because he doesn't love me, he loves Astoria!" Hermione finished, biting back her tears "Ginn all of this is my fault! I can't do this… This was my fault, I told Cormac I was ready, I'm not… but everyone's so happy for me, this marriage I can't help it, I have to go along with it…I'll break Cormac's heart, my parents his parents… I'm just stupid"

"Hermione, listen to me… You're not stupid! You are the most intelligent and beautiful person I have had the pleasure to meet, and befriend! I love you and I want you to do what's right for you… Don't think of anybody else; think about yourself, from your heart… Do what your heart and only your heart says! I'll be waiting downstairs!" Ginny said, firmly, putting her chiffon veil over her eyes.

A minute later, Hermione's father appeared in her doorway. "You look beautiful, sweetheart!" Her father spoke softly

"Thank you, father" She answered back looking down.

Joseph Zabini embraced his daughter and kissed her on the forehead, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

Joseph wasn't as happy as Mrs. Zabini was to see her daughter get married and be gone to the McLaggen family, but he couldn't argue with her, she would give him no say in the decisions. He personally wanted his daughter to be married into the Malfoy's, but their only son was marrying Astoria Greengrass. He went along with the entire wedding process for his daughter since she agreed to it.

Hermione and her father didn't talk as they started walking towards the aisle. She didn't mention her uneasiness, frustration or her fear. Her parents were happy, and so is everyone else. "_But you're not!_" Ginny's voice chimed into her mind "_Think with your heart, not your mind… I'll be downstairs…_"

She was in the ballroom now, walking down the aisle. She saw Ginny who was looking at her closely with sad eyes. She saw Cormac who was smirking at her.

"Oh Lucius, look at her," Narcissa said, close to tears, "She looks beautiful…"

"Yes, she really does look wonderful," Lucius replied quietly, smiling but inside he was disappointed, with his son.

"Our poor Draco… loves her so much" Narcissa whispered

"I told him he could do anything he wanted… yet he refused to come!" Lucius said slowly, upset.

The minister said the prayers and the ceremony begun. Finally the time had come, the acceptance of the marriage and the kiss. "Do you, Cormac Alexander McLaggen, take Hermione Camilla Elizabeth Zabini, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Cormac smirked at the question, holding his head high, "I do,"

"And do you Hermione Camilla Elizabeth Zabini; take Cormac Alexander McLaggen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Hermione gulped down her fear, taking a deep breath. Her eyes quickly ran through the crowd, looking for Draco, but he was nowhere to be found. Next she found her best friend, looking at her sadly, giving her a sad smile. "I –" she swallowed until she was interrupted .


	22. Vacations and Plans

**Chapter 22, guys! ENJOY IT :) **

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" A platinum blonde-haired man called out. He was standing at the entrance of the ballroom.<p>

Everyone gasped, turning their attention to the man.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered, to herself. He stomach was doing flips and her nerves were in knots, worse than before.

He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath; the first two buttons were left open. "He walked forward, down the aisle towards Hermione. Cormac's smirk turned into a frown. He was angry.

"Lucius, our son!" Narcissa squealed, happily

"If he's doing what I think he's doing, then I am so very proud of him! " Lucius told his wife, letting all his tension and disappointment go.

"GUARDS!" Cormac yelled, watching Draco walk towards Hermione his eyes gazing into hers and her into his.

Ginny and Blaise had smiles that went to their ears. Draco smirked at her. He appeared confident and easy while he was standing in front of her but inside he felt like he was going to faint any minute. He had decided against the moping, and went after what he wanted. He wanted to live his life, but he wanted to live it with Hermione, settling for no one less than her "Mia… I love you!" Draco said out loud.

The crowd gasped. "Someone throw this man out!" Cormac yelled behind them. His eyes enraged and his face red.

"Draco…" Hermione whispered her hand without thinking, moved to his soft cheek. Draco fell at ease at her touch. Hermione was thinking of what she was going to do. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, inhaling Draco's sweet scent. _Would I sacrifice, my love… for this marriage, for Cormac? Was he even worth it now? Cormac was acting different than when I first met him… But now the story was completely different… Draco loved me back he chose me over Greengrass _

"_Think with your heart, Hermione_," Ginny's voice, chimed into her mind.

Hermione stopped thinking with her mind and did exactly what Ginny told her. She lifted her veil and kissed Draco full on the lips. He was surprised but he responded. Cormac began shouting colourful words at Hermione and Draco.

Hermione pulled back, biting her lip. She took off her ring and dropped it at Cormac's feet. She grabbed Draco's hand, and pulled him behind her, running down the aisle. She threw her bouquet to the side, which was caught by Padma. Lucius, Narcissa, Blaise and Ginny initiated the applause, and soon the crowd erupted in applause, as Draco and Hermione ran down the aisle hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen months had passed since the marriage incident. Hermione and Draco were now officially dating. Hermione decided she didn't want to marry just yet.

It was an incredibly warm day in August. Mrs. Weasley had invited everybody to her house for dinner. Hermione took Draco and Blaise with her, and the Burrow was now a mansion.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Weasley said, to Hermione, embracing her. "Hello boys," Embracing them as well

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley!" Blaise and Draco smiled,

"Mmm… Whatever you're cooking smells great," Blaise said charmingly. Mrs. Weasley smiled sweetly, telling the kids to take a seat in the dining room.

"Mione!" Ginny squealed, jumping out of her seat, to embrace her friend

"Careful now, Ginn," Harry said, putting his arm around her to calm his wife down

"Why what happened…?" Hermione said arching her brows

"Oh nothing, Mione," Ginny said shaking her head, as she looked at Harry with amusement. "Hey Draco, Blaise," Ginny smiled. "We've been waiting for you guys, forever! Hurry up and sit, I want to eat!"

Harry watched his wife, happily. After dinner, all the kids went to go sit in the lounge with coffee in their hands. Molly and Arthur stepped into the room and that was when Harry and Ginny stood up. "Mum… Dad… Everybody… "Ginny started, taking a deep breath, "Harry and I have something to tell you…"

"Ginny is expecting… a baby…" Harry said smiling, as he looked into his wife's eyes. "She's six months…"

"Ginny, dear!" Molly squealed, "My baby, I'm so happy for you,"

"Congratulations Ginny!" Hermione hugged her friend after Arthur and Molly

Everyone congratulated her and it was a wonderful evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Draco were finally by themselves. No Blaise, trying to get in between them or Ginny snooping into their conversations. It was just Draco and Hermione, lying on a hammock; they put together in the gardens of Zabini mansion.

"Mia…" Draco whispered, his arms around her waist

"Mhm?" Hermione answered, her head pressed to his chest

"I need to tell you something…" He paused, when he felt Hermione's face look up at him, "I'm taking you on a vacation, for four months…" Draco smiled

"What? NO!" Hermione said, in shock

"What? No? Why?" Draco asked astonished

"For three months? That's so long!" Hermione cried out

"No it's not!" Draco argued

"Yes it is! We're busy we have work!"

"Hermione… Come on… Please… We're rich it doesn't even matter, if we go!" Draco said hugging her tighter

"Fine Draco…" Hermione smiled

"Yes!" Draco shouted. He crushed her lips between his, until they both tumbled down the hammock.

Oomph.

They both laughed, but continued to kiss each other, until they're oxygen was starting to deplete. Hermione's hair tousled through his hair and his hands played with the buttons at the bottom of her shirt. Draco unbuttoned her buttons, when he realized she was wearing another shirt under that he groaned, while Hermione giggled. Draco kissed her again, until someone walked in on them, while they were on top of each other, on the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Blaise shouted, his face horrified

Hermione and Draco separated from each other. "Uhm… we fell off…" Hermione said standing up, fixing her hair

"Yeah… We just fell… and then our lips fell on top of each other…" Draco smirked

"Ugh, shut up…" Blaise said disgustedly, "Next time you two want to get it on… Do this in your room… Actually wait, you're not married yet you have to wait!" Blaise crossed his arms and stated his decision matter of factly

"Excuse me, since when did you become our mother?" Draco frowned

"Well, I'm her brother," Blaise said gesturing at Hermione

"Yeah, well it's not like you haven't done, it Blaise," Hermione scrunched her brows, "If Draco and I are going to go at it, we're not going to tell you! Anyways come on Draco, let's go do it in my room," Hermione glared at her brother, pulling Draco after her

"Wait… Were you serious?" Draco asked Hermione, his eyes widened in shock

"Ha! No, in your dreams, sweetheart," Hermione giggled, noticing Draco's face turn to disappointment

"Oh…" he sat down crossing his arms

"Draco, tell me, when are we leaving?" Hermione said smiling, trying to change the topic

"Hmm… I was thinking let's go tomorrow…" He smirked

"Really?"

"Yeah, and we won't have Blaise bothering us either, we can do anything," Draco winked

"Shut up," Hermione laughed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have to get back at him… How dare he put the Greengrass family to shame…? Oh he will pay, alright… He will pay!" Astoria thought to herself as she sat in her home's lounge.

Astoria picked up the phone when an amazing idea struck her.

"Hello?" The person asked

"It's Astoria Greengrass…" she spoke

"Oh… yeah did you come up with something…?" the man on the other side of the phone asked her

"Mhmm… It requires kidnapping, crucio and possibly a killing curse…" She smirked

"Hmm… I like that idea, already, I'll meet you outside your house in a bit," He said sounding malevolent

They hung up the phone. "Hm… Draco just watch what I'm going to do…" Astoria smirked

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... What exactly is she planning... ? Ugh I hate her so much :) LOL <strong>


	23. Interruptions

**Chapter 23, guys! I forgot to mention in the story, that Ginny put a spell on her stomach, so that no one could tell that she was pregnant. And I'm having major Writer's Block at The moment! **

* * *

><p>"I have to get back at him… How dare he put the Greengrass family to shame…? Oh he will pay, alright… He will pay!" Astoria thought to herself as she sat in her home's lounge.<p>

Astoria picked up the phone when an amazing idea struck her.

"Hello?" The person asked

"It's Astoria Greengrass…" she spoke

"Oh… yeah did you come up with something…?" the man on the other side of the phone asked her

"Mhmm… It requires kidnapping, crucio and possibly a killing curse…" She smirked

"Hmm… I like that idea, already, I'll meet you outside your house in a bit," He said sounding malevolent

They hung up the phone. "Hm… Draco just watch what I'm going to do…" Astoria smirked

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohhh, Hermione, I'm so happy for you! You're so lucky!" Ginny squealed

"Thank you Ginny," Hermione smiled, "I'm so excited, I can't wait…"

"So, Mione, did Cormac or Astoria ever talk to you or Draco again…?" Ginny asked, worried and curiosity spreading across her face

"No… Not recently, but I think that one time was enough…" Hermione said remembering what happened with Astoria, Draco and her

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**HOW DARE YOU, DRACO?" Astoria screamed**

"**I don't love you, and you already knew that… We don't have anything to discuss anymore so just leave!" Draco said angrily, but he was doing his best to keep his voice level down**

"**LET ME TELL YOU! THAT MUDBLOOD OF YOURS, SHE'S GOING TO GET IT… I TOLD YOU TO WATCH OUT AND TO LISTEN TO WHAT I WAS SAYING… JUST REMEMBER ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO YOUR POOR MUDBLOOD, IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT!" Astoria shouted, kicking over a stool**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
><strong>

"OH Goodness, that was the worst, she hasn't done anything yet, though… So it's all good isn't it, and Cormac well he's moved on right?" Ginny asked

"Yeah, it's fine, really," Hermione smiled "Anyways I have to go pack, Ginn, Draco's taking me tomorrow, but I don't even know where we are going…" Hermione smiled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You never told me, you were going anywhere!" Blaise said

"Well… I just planned it…" Draco said rolling his eyes

"Well she's my sister you should tell me, even she didn't tell me, our parents don't even know…"

"Well, we're going pretty soon, I'll tell them now!" Draco said, getting sick of Blaise interrupting his thoughts

"Where are you going though? Blaise asked

"Uhm, Italy, America, other places…" Draco listed

"That's a lot of places… How long are you going for?" Blaise asked

"Oh, four months?" Draco shrugged

"That's a long time!" Blaise said angrily

"So?" Draco said, "Hermione agreed to go!" Draco rolled his eyes and left the room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WOW, Draco… THIS IS ROME!" Hermione said breathless, looking out the window of her splendid Hotel room.

"I know, Mia, I brought you here…" Draco smirked

"Funny…" Hermione rolled her eyes

"Oh this is amazing… Thank you Draco, I'm so happy I agreed to this vacation!" Hermione embraced her boyfriend, "Let's go out…?"

"Why don't we sit here… lie here for a bit…" Draco smirked winking at his girlfriend

Hermione thought for a bit then realized she did need some sleep, "Well, I guess I am kinda tired…"

"Hm… I figured, let's give you a massage?" Draco beamed

"Oh please…" Hermione said falling to her bed into a deep sleep.

Half an hour had passed by before Draco had realized Hermione had fallen asleep. "Ugh… HERMIONE!" Draco shouted

"What?" She mumbled, waking up

"You fell asleep…"

"Well you told me… I could rest, gosh!" Hermione said half-awake, half-asleep

"That's not really what I meant… I meant..."

"Oh… sorry, Draco…" Hermione mumbled

"It's ok… I'm tired to now…" Draco said yawning

"Good, because you woke me up from a great sleep… Loser!" Hermione muttered, "I'll deal with you after I wake up…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Draco…" Hermione shook him, to wake him up, "Draco…"

She was getting extremely irritated; she wanted to leave the hotel so they could travel around Rome.

"Ugh that's it," She summoned a glass with ice cold water in it, "Here goes nothing!" Hermione giggled silently

The water splashed half on his face, and half on his bare chest.

"AHH, WHAT, WHAT?" Draco shouted

Hermione couldn't hold her laughter, she held on to her stomach, and wiped the tear welling in her eyes away.

"You think this is funny?" Draco said angrily

"I was just trying to wake you up, Draco… I want to go out…" Hermione pouted

"Ugh, why couldn't you just shake me?"

"You wouldn't wake…" Hermione said quietly

Draco walked towards her his lips turning into a mischievous smirk. "What happened… Draco?" Hermione asked suddenly scared

"Oh I'm going to get you, sweetheart!" Draco laughed

"Oh, no you aren't" Hermione said running from behind the bed, giggling

"Oh yes I am!" Draco lunged towards Hermione and pinned her to the wall

Draco kissed her sweetly. He licked his lips and gently bit into the skin on her neck. She moaned loudly, saying his name. "Draco… Dracooo," Draco smirked as he held onto her waist, his finger fumbled with the knot on her halter top. Her hands were holding onto his hard bare chest. He pushed her on the bed, and ran his lips down her neck, until they were distracted by a knock on the door.

"Ugh!" Draco groaned, but he didn't stop his kisses

"Dracooo… stop!" Hermione said, out of breath, "Get… the… door…"

When Draco opened the door, an Italian man with curly hair was at his door, with a cart. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy, I've brought your wine and some other complimentary treats…" The man had an Italian accent

"Dracooo… who is it…?" Hermione's voice still sounded breathless

"Sir, I'll take these inside, alright…" He said

"Hello, Ma'am," The man nodded, charmingly

"Oh… Hello," Hermione said awkwardly, since she was sprawled on the bed

"We have wine, champagne, and we're brought you breakfast…" The man said looking only at Hermione.

Draco was scowling at the man. "Oh by the way, my name is Giovanni, if you need anything, anything, I'm just a ring away…" He spoke to Hermione, and before he left he winked at her

"What the fuck was that?" Draco asked angrily

"What happened, Draco…?"

"That asshole, he was flirting with you!" Draco yelled, "I'm going to go get him!"

"Draco… Leave it… Please!" Hermione said, holding on to Draco's collar, "For me…"

"Hermione… Please… Don't… I just love you… You know I don't want anything or anyone to get in our way…" Draco kneeled down, holding his girlfriends hand

"Draco… I love you too," Hermione's eyes welled up in tears

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. The Proposal

**Chapter 24... I had kind of a messed case of Writer's Block, even though I always had an idea of what I was going to do with Astoria... I just didn't know how to put it in though, and now I've found out how and possibly the next two chapters will include them :) Anyways enjoy**

* * *

><p>"What the fuck was that?" Draco asked angrily<p>

"What happened, Draco…?"

"That asshole, he was flirting with you!" Draco yelled, "I'm going to go get him!"

"Draco… Leave it… Please!" Hermione said, holding on to Draco's collar, "For me…"

"Hermione… Please… Don't… I just love you… You know I don't want anything or anyone to get in our way…" Draco kneeled down, holding his girlfriends hand

"Draco… I love you too," Hermione's eyes welled up in tears

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three months of the vacation had passed by incredibly fast. Hermione was lying in her hotel room, in France, next to Draco. His arms were enveloping her, in his warmth. She closed her eyes and thought of everything that's happened over these holidays. Hermione found out she was pregnant, she found out a month ago. She decided, not to tell Draco. She didn't want him worried about it, just yet. She realized she'd probably be in trouble, since she wasn't married, but she didn't want to give it up. His hand was on her stomach, unknown to him that another life was growing inside her. She took a deep breath and turned to look at Draco.

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, no sign of a scowl or frown. Hermione smiled at him, and moved some of his stray hairs from his face. He twitched a bit and opened up his eyes slowly. He smiled at his girlfriend. "Mia…" He whispered into her hair

"Morning," Hermione smiled

The two got up unwillingly from the bed. Hermione went to go take a shower, leaving Draco to wait in the room. He was looking through his closet, for his clothes, when something started to ring. Draco jumped when he heard the noise. He looked around and then realized it must be Hermione's cell phone. He found it under her jacket. He was deciding whether he should pick it up or not. "Oh well, what's the worst that can happen?" Draco said out loud

He quickly turned it on, and stuttered out a hello. "Hello? Hello, Hermione?" a frantic voice called

"Hello? It's not Hermione, its Draco!" Draco answered

"Oh Draco, is Hermione there, it's Harry!"

"Oh she's in the shower, what happened you sound worried?"

"It's Ginny; she's in the hospital… in labour…" Harry said breathlessly

"Calm down, Potter…We'll be there in about 10 minutes! Where's Weasley, is he there?"

"Yes… he is… He's kinda frantic himself… not much help…" Harry laughed nervously

"Ok, hang in there; we'll be at Mungo's soon!" Draco said just as frantically

"Who was that?" Hermione said, drying her hair with her towel

"It was Harry… Ginny… hospital… labour… he's very frantic…" Draco said quickly

"Ok I got that… We should go? Are we going? Are you going?" Hermione said just as frantically

"Yes… get ready… Let me just quickly wash up!" Draco shouted

As soon as Hermione and Draco got ready to leave, they sent their stuff to Zabini Manor and apparated to St. Mungo's. Hermione and Draco were tensed, they walked to where they figured Harry and the Weasley's would be. "Harry!" Hermione shouted

"Hermione… Draco, I can't believe you guys made it! How did you make it...? You were in France?" Harry said nervously

"Uhm we're wizards, Harry… You are too, we can apparate, remember?" Draco smirked

"Yeah, that… Sorry, I'm just so tensed… It's scary!" Harry said, shaking his head. The tension could clearly be seen on Harry's face. Ron's face was revolted and tensed at the same time. He was sitting with George and Mr. Weasley.

"Oh Draco and Hermione, how are you?" Mrs. Weasley embraced the two

"We're very well… How are you, Molly…?" Draco smiled

"I'm fine, thank you… I'm so glad you guys could make it, for Ginny…" Molly smiled, embracing them again

"Molly, you know I'd come any day for Ginny, Harry, You and Mr. Weasley," Hermione smiled

"Oh, Sweetheart…" Molly teared up, "Oh by the way, Blaise is here, too,"

Draco and Hermione turned their heads to see Blaise talking animatedly to George and Harry, about Quidditch.

"Boys…" Hermione rolled her eyes, as Draco went to go join them

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, would you come here, please?" One of the nurses, called out

"Yes…" Harry was tense again

"Good luck, Potter,' Draco smiled, patting his shoulder

"Thanks, Malfoy," Harry smiled back, nervously

Harry walked forward to the nurse; she took him inside the room. A couple of stressful minutes later , Harry walked out of the room, with a baby in his hand. He had tears on his face. "He's a boy!" Harry shouted, happily. Harry gave the baby to, Mrs. Weasley first who kissed his forehead

"Congratulations!" Everyone screamed happily

"Oh, Harry, he's beautiful…" Hermione gushed, looking over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. She passed the baby to Hermione.

The baby started smiling, when he saw Hermione smile down at him. "Hello, baby…" Hermione smiled

"Oh Wow, your son's flirting with my girlfriend, Potter!" Draco smirked

"He's my son, after all!" Harry smirked

"Oh please, Harry, you froze up in front of girls," Hermione laughed who was joined by Draco and the other boys

"Did not!"

"Did too, and I have Ron to be a witness," Hermione smirked

"Woah, you're really getting influenced by Draco," Harry said, as Hermione smirked

"My girl can smirk, like a Malfoy," Draco beamed

Hermione smiled, as Draco put his hand around her waist looking down at the baby his girlfriend was holding.

"Harry, what are you going to name him…? Did you and Ginny decide?" Ron asked

"Yeah… James Sirius Potter…" Harry smiled proudly at his son

"My grandson's going to be a trouble-maker, living up to those names!" Mrs. Weasley chuckled

Everyone laughed. "Oh, James got us so distracted, Harry, I forgot to ask, how's Ginn?"

"She's well; she's resting a bit…" Harry said

"Do you think, they'll let me go see her?" Hermione asked, quietly

"Yeah… just go ask the nurse"

Hermione asked the nurse if she can go in, to see Ginny, luckily she was awake and was able to talk. "Hi, Ginny…" Hermione smiled taking her friends hand in hers

"Mione, you made it," Ginny said quietly

"I wouldn't miss for anything…" Hermione smiled and squeezing her hand

"Did you see my son…" Ginny smiled, "James Sirius Potter, he's going to be a trouble-maker,"

"Molly said that too," Hermione chuckled

"It's true though… I want to tell you something though… I chose you to be his godmother, and you're mostly likely going to marry Draco… So he'll become, James' godfather," Ginny smiled

"Ginny, are you sure?" Hermione asked, her eyes welling up

"Of course I am… Hermione, Harry and I both talked about it, and we chose you for a reason… Don't refuse, please, and do you think, Draco will be fine with it?" Ginny asked

"Yes, I think so…" Hermione smiled. Both of the girls were content in silence for a few minutes until Hermione cleared her throat and begun again

"Ginny… Uhm, I just found out, last month… That I'm pregnant…" Hermione said, looking at her hands

"Hermione! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you… but wait you guys aren't married yet, you guys should get married… you know… Anyways I think it's time…" Ginny smirked

"Yeah, I was thinking that too… but I don't want to ask Draco… I'm going to wait for him to ask me…" Hermione said

"Oh… ok… Maybe you should tell him you're pregnant?" Ginny said

"No… I don't want to talk about it right now…" Hermione said quickly, "Besides right now, it's your celebration!"

Ginny laughed and Hermione started telling her about her vacation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Potter, Congratulations!" Draco said, watching George hold his newborn nephew

"So… Malfoy, I… Ginny and I, we decided that Hermione should be James' godmother, and that means you're going to be the godfather… Since you guys will most likely marry"

"Are you serious?" Draco asked

"You're trusting him with it!" Blaise laughed

"Yeah… Ginny thought it'd be a good idea… and I thought that too…" Harry said

"Thank you, Harry… I'm really proud to be James Sirius Potter's godfather, watch out, though, I'm going to spoil him, crazy, and he'll actually be living up to his names!" Draco smirked

"It's what I expected from you," Harry grinned earning a grin from Draco too

"So have you guys thought of getting married…?" Harry asked

"No… but I want to get married…" Draco said thinking of Hermione for a bit, "I have the ring…"

"Maybe you should use the ring for what its purpose is and… Hmm I don't' know propose to her…?" Blaise said sarcastically

"You think…?" Draco asked

"Yeah definitely!" Harry said rolling his eyes, "A lot of time has gone by… You guys aren't getting any younger –"

"Nonsense! I'm getting younger each day and Hermione she's my youth fountain!" Draco grinned

"Right… so maybe if you two get married, then that 'youth fountain' will work better on you!" Harry chuckled

"Oh Harry, thank you so much for the honour!" Hermione squealed as she walked out of the operation room, "I get to be James' godmother, Draco you're his godfather!"

"I know, it's amazing!" Draco beamed, as Hermione hugged him.

Draco cleared his throat and stood in front of Hermione, she scrunched her brows wondering why he moved away from her. "Mia… A lot of time had gone by… and I'm not getting any younger…" Draco turned to look at Harry and Blaise, who winked at him. "I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life… Will you Hermione Camilla Elizabeth Zabini, marry me?" Draco was now kneeling on one knee, taking the ring out of his pocket, in the middle of the hospital's hall, with every one of the Weasley's and Harry and Blaise watching him.

Hermione's eyes widened. She took in a deep breath, and let it out; she bit her lip and breathed out a yes. Draco stared at her for a bit, in shock, then he got up and slipped the ring into her finger. "Mia, I love you!" Draco said, his eyes gleaming with joy

Everyone around them applauded. Hermione lunged into Draco's arms, while they kissed.


	25. Kidnapped

**CHAPTER 25, GUYS! Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>"Nonsense! I'm getting younger each day and Hermione she's my youth fountain!" Draco grinned<p>

"Right… so maybe if you two get married, then that 'youth fountain' will work better on you!" Harry chuckled

"Oh Harry, thank you so much for the honour!" Hermione squealed as she walked out of the operation room, "I get to be James' godmother, Draco you're his godfather!"

"I know, it's amazing!" Draco beamed, as Hermione hugged him.

Draco cleared his throat and stood in front of Hermione, she scrunched her brows wondering why he moved away from her. "Mia… A lot of time had gone by… and I'm not getting any younger…" Draco turned to look at Harry and Blaise, who winked at him. "I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life… Will you Hermione Camilla Elizabeth Zabini, marry me?" Draco was now kneeling on one knee, taking the ring out of his pocket, in the middle of the hospital's hall, with every one of the Weasley's and Harry and Blaise watching him.

Hermione's eyes widened. She took in a deep breath, and let it out; she bit her lip and breathed out a yes. Draco stared at her for a bit, in shock, then he got up and slipped the ring into her finger. "Mia, I love you!" Draco said, his eyes gleaming with joy

Everyone around them applauded. Hermione lunged into Draco's arms, while they kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you read the Daily Prophet, this morning?" Astoria asked the mysterious man on the phone

"Yeah… he proposed…" the man answered

"We have to get that mudblood; I don't care what it takes!" Astoria shouted

"Deal, I have a plan for that, meet me at the same place…cast a disillusionment charm, alright?"

"But –" Astoria started to whine

"No buts, I want all of this done, just as much as you do, Oh and bring the potion too!" The voice sounded firm, he turned the phone off and Astoria cast her charm. She got to the place they were supposed to meet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hermione, meet me at the café, the one two blocks from the ministry, at noon, alright? –Draco x_

A different owl, than she was used to, sent the note to her, but as she read it she forgot about the owl and smiled. She quickly finished off the work and went to the café. She looked around and then noticed that Draco was already there.

"Hey Draco," Hermione smiled, going up to her boyfriend

"Hermione, how was work…?" Draco smiled, awkwardly

"It was good… How was it for you? The magazine, how's it going?" Hermione asked, putting her purse behind her

"Oh it's incredibly busy, anyways; we're actually not eating here… I have to take you somewhere else," Draco said quickly, grabbing on to her hand

"Where are we going, Draco?" Hermione scrunched her brows, laughing

"…uh… it's a surprise…" Draco stuttered

"Okaaay, whatever you say!" Hermione sung

When they had apparated, Hermione looked around, frowning at the place they were at. "Draco… Where are we…?" Hermione said quietly, grabbing on to his arm

"Let go of me, mudblood!" 'Draco' yelled, he pushed her against the wall

"What?" Hermione said, her eyes welling up

"You heard what I said, oh by the way I'm not even Draco, sweetheart…" The unknown person said, laughing

Hermione felt for her wand in her pockets but she didn't have it. She cursed under her breath and felt herself go stiff. The unknown kidnapper had yelled Stupefy at her. She fell to the ground, where she stood. The 'Draco' laughed and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Its past noon, Mia and I always meet here… Where is she?" Draco thought to himself, sitting in their usual seat

Draco waited for ten minutes, fifteen, then finally half an hour had passed by and Draco couldn't help it, he started to get tense. It wasn't like Hermione to be late, and she was the head of her job, she would at least be able to tell him if she got hung up at work. Draco decided he was going to go check at her office

He noticed her office was locked, which was odd, because if she was at the ministry still, it would be open. He apparated to Zabini Manor, unfortunately there was no Hermione. "Blaise!" Draco called out

"Draco, what's wrong with you?" Blaise scrunched his brows

"Hermione… I don't know where she is… I'm worried…" Draco said slowly

"Oh wow… Mate, she can't be around you all the time, she has work and –" Blaise chuckled, shaking his head, at his friends silliness

"It's not funny, Blaise, honestly I'm worried… We made plans the day before to meet at the café at twelve-thirty, and you already know she's never late! I checked her office and it was locked, so clearly she wasn't at the ministry and I checked here, and yeah she's not here!" Draco said slapping his hands to his face

"Dude, she may be at Ginny's place or maybe, Ron's?" Blaise asked

"Yeah, maybe… Do you want to come with me?" Draco asked frantically

"Yeah let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione felt an aching pain on her left arm and shoulder, and she felt dizzy. She opened her eyes and tried to grab her shoulder, but she was tied up. "UGH!" She groaned out loud. She was tied up in a dark, unknown room. She could see dirt and spiders on the ground, she was disgusted, _who would do this to me?_

"Ah, we're having trouble, now aren't we mudblood," Astoria cackled, strutting into the dark, "Well you are in your rightful, place… On the ground, next to dirt and spiders, you are mud!"

"My blood is purer than you, you disgust me Greengrass!" Hermione yelled out loud, knowing that talking back to her probably won't help her, but then again she figured that if she was going to die, she was going to die with her dignity.

"Oh really? I'm not the one lived with muggles and blood traitor's most my life! I'm not the one on the ground next to dirt right now either," Astoria laughed,

"Honestly, I can see why Draco didn't want to marry you; you're such a daft bimbo… You think that Draco will marry you after you take me out of his life, please! He proposed to me yesterday, he loves me! That's why he broke off his marriage with you!" Hermione retorted

"Whatever, he gave me a ring too!" Astoria cried

"Well, the difference is that he cares for me more! He loves me!" Hermione said

"You bitch!" Astoria screamed, "CRUCIO!" She aimed her wand at Hermione, relishing the curse on her tongue

Hermione tried to hold in her screams, but the pain got to her. Astoria must've used the curse on her six times consecutively. After Astoria, possibly had enough she stopped and another person walked into the room. Hermione couldn't see his face. Her face was facing the ground she had spiders on her legs, and her back, she could feel them. "Hermione…Fancy meeting you here," The person, who she realized was a man, spoke to her

The voice was incredibly familiar. She tried to look up but her head was hurting and she could do nothing but keep it down. "Hermione… I pity you…" The voice said snidely

"McLaggen," Hermione said his name as if it were a curse, "I pity… you…that you're… stooping to… this level…" She said in between breaths, her voice sounding like pants, after all the pain she went through

"Really, Hermione… I didn't know you could stoop to the level of leaving me at the altar, I actually thought you wanted to marry me, you broke my heart…" Cormac said quietly, his voice sounding painful

Hermione opened her mouth, to say something, but before she could say anything she felt her head being lifted up. Cormac was lifting Hermione by her hair. He pulled it until she could feel some of her hair, actually coming out of her scalp. "Hm, I don't feel so sad, anymore… Astoria, revenge is sweet," Cormac laughed, as if everything was funny

He brought his face closer to Hermione's and tried to kiss her. Instead Hermione moved her face spat on his. He pulled back and aimed Crucio at her.

Hermione could only scream. Her hands reached for her stomach. She yearned to keep the life inside her life, but she could hardly feel alive anymore how could she believe her child would be fine. Hermione screamed, her body feeling a sharp pain, after Astoria threw another curse at her.


	26. Forgotten

**Chapter 26 guys! Thank you guys for the reviews and all the 'likes' I really appreciate it :) **

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her mouth, to say something, but before she could say anything she felt her head being lifted up. Cormac was lifting Hermione by her hair. He pulled it until she could feel some of her hair, actually coming out of her scalp. "Hm, I don't feel so sad, anymore… Astoria, revenge is sweet," Cormac laughed, as if everything was funny<p>

He brought his face closer to Hermione's and tried to kiss her. Instead Hermione jerked her face away, and spat on his. He pulled back and aimed Crucio at her.

Hermione could only scream. Her hands reached for her stomach. She yearned to keep the life inside her life, but she could hardly feel alive anymore how could she believe her child would be fine. Hermione screamed, her body feeling a sharp pain, after Astoria threw another curse at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Potter!" Draco called out, as he barged into their house, through the floo

"Draco? Blaise?" Ginny called, her voice sounding tired

Ginny walked out of her room, tiredly, holding a wide-awake James in her lap. "Hey guys… What's up?"

"Uh, is Harry here?" Draco asked quickly

"Yeah… HARRY!" Ginny called out loudly, her voice still strained though

Harry joined them outside. The couple watched Draco's face get tense and his fists curl up.

"Ginny…Have you seen Hermione?" Blaise asked, calmly

"No… why?" Ginny asked quietly

"What happened?" Harry asked, worriedly

"Hermione and I were supposed to meet at the café, and it's not like her to be late, I checked her office and I have no idea where she is, I thought she'd be here with you…" Draco said, closing his eyes, and slapping his hands to his face

"Draco… Maybe she's at home now…?" Ginny said her voice cracking

"No, we checked there too…" Blaise spoke for his friend

"Well, what other place can you think of… where she might be…" Harry asked, pacing his auror-self kicking in.

"Uhm… I don't know…" Draco whispered

"Guys… Do you think she might be with Greengrass…?" Ginny asked hesitantly

Draco looked up at Ginny. His eyes were scared. "What if…?" Draco asked quietly

The boys went to the ministry and got together people to look for Hermione.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione felt lifeless in her aching body. Astoria and Cormac were still cackling. "So Mudblood, how are you holding up?" Astoria asked

Hermione didn't answer; the ropes were not tied on her anymore. She had her arms around her stomach, hugging her body together. "That's her begging for mercy," Astoria snickered

"I…will…not… beg…" Hermione breathed out, her voice strained. Her body was dehydrated and tired. She could hardly find the energy to speak, but she was not going to give up, she knew Draco would come save her.

"Get up, Hermione!" Cormac called to her, like she was an a dog

Hermione refused to listen to him. She cut him out and closed her eyes. "ARE YOU DEAF, MUDBLOOD?" Cormac shouted, "Its okay, though… If you prefer to lie down…I'll do something else…"

Astoria brought out long thick cords and handed them to Cormac. "These, my dear, are going to be used to whip the soles of your feet…" Cormac informed her, viciously smirking

She closed her eyes; she couldn't imagine what was going on. She was supposed to be safe with Draco on a date, and then this happened. Her eyes were on the verge of welling up in tears, but she wasn't going to give her captors the satisfaction of seeing tears in her eyes. She laid there, ready for the whips to hit her. The first couple of times, Cormac pretending to hit her, feet, which caused her to flinch each time, and finally when he hit her feet, she screamed for her life.

"This is just the beginning, sweetheart," Astoria snickered

Her feet were being whipped. She held her breath and before she could shriek she ended up biting her tongue. The whippings never stopped, her eyes were widened in horror, and her feet, felt like they were burning.

As Hermione lay there, she saw memories flash in front of her eyes. Whenever she acknowledged a certain recollection, she felt it vanish from her mind. Her mind was going blank by the second. Her eyes closed now. She was unconscious.

"Cormac, is she dead?" Astoria stopped laughing

"Hm… let's check?" Cormac went to check her pulse, "No she's just unconscious…"

"What should we do with her…?" Astoria asked quietly,

"Well, let's give her some of those muggle drugs we got… so she wouldn't wake for a couple of hours… and then let's leave her, before anyone finds out about this?" Cormac said making the plan

Astoria picked up a needle and injected it into her right arm. Cormac smirked at the pain he inflicted her. "To bad, Draco couldn't come save her," Cormac thought out loud

Astoria and Cormac left her in the dungeon, unconscious with the spiders and dark, alone. Hermione's wand was somewhere in the corner of the room, obviously the fact was oblivious to Astoria or Cormac, or else they've wouldn't have left it there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was anxious; he was pacing the Auror office, thinking of where Greengrass could've taken Hermione. "Hm… Do they have any other family homes?" Harry asked Draco

"She does, but I hardly doubt she'd take here there… It's too obvious and she has family living in each mansion…" Draco answered

"What about any dungeons or –" Harry started, but Draco had cut him off

"YES! That have a dungeon… It's kind of like a tomb… Uhm… It's across the lake that from their house…" Draco said

"Great, You and me, let's go…" Harry said,

"Wait, hey! She's my sister!" Blaise protested, "I want to go too!"

"Fine, let's apparate separately, we don't want to get splinched…" Draco finished.

The boys, finally got to The Greengrass Dungeons and Tombs, until they realized they had to find a way to get in. "How do we get in?" Harry asked

"To get in you need the pure-blood of two people, you have to drop it right their next to their family crest," Draco gestured. He cut his wrist dropping his blood on the crest and then did the same with Blaise.

Shortly the door unlocked, and slid open. Draco ran ahead, looking for Hermione. "Lumos" Draco muttered, Harry and Blaise followed suit. "Where is she…" Draco asked frantically

"Hermione…" Harry whispered

"Is that her…" Blaise asked, looking into the corner of the Dungeon. He noticed the shadow of a figure.

"That's her!" Harry shouted

All of three of them ambushed her. "Hermione," They whispered trying to wake her.

"Let's take her to St. Mungo's!" Draco picked her up,

"Blaise you got to your home, and tell them to come to Mungo's… I'll go assure Ginny we found her, and Draco take her now!" Harry ordered apparating out of the Dungeons

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Draco! How's Hermione?" Mrs. Zabini asked, she sounded hysterical

"She's unconscious still…" Draco answered, quietly. He sat on the chair that was across from the operation room

Mr. and Mrs. Zabini were crying in the corner of the room. "Who did this to our daughter…?"

"Mum… It was Astoria Greengrass…" Blaise answered them

"Draco… Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked with Harry, Ron and Mrs. Weasley following her

"She's in the operation room… Her condition is very bad…" Draco teared up

Narcissa Malfoy took a seat next to her son, "Sweetie, she's going to be alright… Hermione's a tough girl…" She embraced her son

"Mr. Malfoy," The nurse called out worriedly,

"Is she awake?" Draco asked before the nurse could even say anything, "Can I go see her?"

"She's conscious, but she doesn't remember… a couple of things… Her last memory is from when she was fifteen… Her health is still really critical thought…" The nurse replied

"What?" Draco yelled, "How's that possible…?"

"Oh it is… Mr. Malfoy, she's been traumatized; she had the Cruciatus curse used on her multiple times… You're lucky is hasn't driven her insane... She might slowly come to regain her memories, but for now, you're going to have to remain aware of the things you say in front of her… don't tense her… and you may go see her, if she knew you at the age…" The nurse finished

Draco closed his eyes and went back to his seat, "Harry and Ron, you guys can go see Hermione…"

"But why?" Harry asked, "You don't want to see her?"

"Ask the nurse what happened, and then you'll realize on your own…" Draco finished off, taking his seat next to his mother;

Harry and Ron looked at each other after listening to the Nurse. They understood why Draco didn't want to see her. Hermione didn't remember him as the loving boyfriend, he remind her of the constant bullying and teasing of her 'muggle' heritage and of her bushy hair and beaver teeth. They walked into the room to speak to their friend. But Ginny stayed back talking to the nurse. "Excuse me, my friend… Hermione… She was pregnant…And, I wanted to know if—" Ginny started talking, tearing up as she spoke

"Yes, she was… But she's not anymore… She was hit by Crucio so many times and god only knows what other curses we used on her…" The nurse shook her head, after telling Ginny about Hermione.

"Oh…" Ginny said her face was now covered with tears. She walked up to Draco, who had his hands on his face. "Draco… I have to talk to you…" Ginny said signaling him to meet her at the end of the corridor

"What happened?" Draco asked quietly

"Well, the day James was born, and Hermione came to speak to me, she told me something…"

"What…?" Draco said scrunching his brows

"She told me… She was pregnant…" Ginny finished, she couldn't even look at Draco, and he realized what was coming next

"She was pregnant…?" Draco asked, his eyes widened, "You mean I was going to be the father…?"

"Obviously," Ginny rolled her eyes, "Anyways… Now well… the baby has died… and she doesn't even remember…"

"I am going to get revenge!" Draco finished his eyes were enraged. Ginny started crying and Draco put his arm around her and embraced her, "I promise I will get revenge!" They walked back to their families after they talked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Mione…" Harry spoke, quietly

"Hello…Harry, Ron… What happened? Did that toady gargoyle do this?" Hermione asked, clearly referring to Umbridge, "You guys look tired, what did, she do?"

"Uhm, Hermione… actually, Umbridge didn't do this… we aren't in our fifth years anymore…" Harry answered her

"We're twenty-four year olds…" Ron asked, as he noticed Hermione's facial expression change

"What? So that nurse wasn't lying? Oh I feel so bad, I was giving her a tough time… But why am I here, and why do I feel so sick and tired…?"

"Wait is Voldemort still here?" Hermione asked quietly

"Nope, we killed him… in our seventh year…" Ron answered her

"Really?" Hermione beamed

"Yeah…" Harry answered

"So what do I do…? Where do I live?" Hermione asked her friends

"Well… you work at the Ministry, you're the head of Law Enforcements, Kingsley Shacklebolt is the Minister, and you're also the face of Malfoy/Zabini Co. Their magazine and clothing company…" Harry ended the last part quietly

"What? I work for Slytherins?" Hermione shouted

"No… yes… no… I don't know…" Ron and Harry stuttered

"What is wrong with me…? I'm working with Slytherins…?" Hermione wondered out loud, "And you guys didn't say anything to me… you boys didn't tell me I was messed up for working with them…?"

"Well, actually Hermione, Blaise and Draco… have changed, you guys actually became pretty good friends…" Harry started

"What?"

"Yeah…Uhm, how about we come back to talk to you… This much information is fine for now…" Harry smiled weakly and rushed out of the room with Ron following him.

"Merlin, I thought she was going to rip off our heads, when we told her about Malfoy and Zabini's company…" Ron laughed awkwardly

"She really doesn't remember anything…" Harry said sadly

"What happened, how is she?" Draco asked, when he saw Harry and Ron run out of the room

"She's angry… about working as the face of your magazine," Ron answered

"Oh… Do you think it'd be okay if I go speak to her…?" Draco asked

"Uhm go with Blaise, and take Ginny along…" Harry said patting him on the back

"Okay…" Draco nodded, walking towards the door, a little frightened by what Hermione might do


	27. Regrets

"Yeah…Uhm, how about we come back to talk to you… This much information is fine for now…" Harry smiled weakly and rushed out of the room with Ron following him.

"Merlin, I thought she was going to rip off our heads, when we told her about Malfoy and Zabini's company…" Ron laughed awkwardly

"She really doesn't remember anything…" Harry said sadly

"What happened, how is she?" Draco asked, when he saw Harry and Ron run out of the room

"She's angry… about working as the face of your magazine," Ron answered

"Oh… Do you think it'd be okay if I go speak to her…?" Draco asked

"Uhm go with Blaise, and take Ginny along…" Harry said patting him on the back

"Okay…" Draco nodded, walking towards the door

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Mione…" Ginny walked in, with an upset Blaise and Draco behind her

"Hey Ginn," Hermione sighed, happy to see her friend

"Hermione, Uhm… this is Blaise and this is Draco… You know them right?" Ginny introduced them

"Hey Hermione," Blaise smiled, extending his hand out to her

"Ugh… Why are the Scummy Slytherin's in here, Ginny, don't tell me they're your friends too, now," Hermione scowled at Draco who looked directly into Hermione's eyes

"Uhm… Hermione be nice… You see we're just trying to help you recollect your memories, do you remember anything…?" Ginny tried to smile

"No… How can I remember anything, with these people standing in front of me," Hermione made a disgusted face

"Hermione… I'm sorry…for everything we, Slytherin's have done to you… Blaise and I can't vouch for the other Slytherin's but we can vouch for ourselves… The war has changed all of us and it changed me too…" Draco finished, and right after he left the room, afraid of letting Hermione see him weak

Hermione watched as Draco left the room, after apologizing. She felt something rush through her eyes.

**"I got an idea!" He said as his eyes lit up. "Let's go to my house?"**

**"Are you sure… I mean you're parent's have always hated me!" Hermione said sarcastically**

**"My father and mother have changed, Hermione… We all have after the war…" Draco said flinching at her sarcastic remarks.**

**"Oh… ok… let's go?"**

Hermione's face held a confused expression. She squinted her eyes and looked at Ginny and Blaise.

"What happened, Hermione?" Ginny asked

"I just saw something… It was me going to Malfoy Manor, and Malfoy was nice telling me his parents have changed and he had too…" Hermione put her hand over her face, thinking of where this 'memory' or 'thought' came from.

"Hermione how about you rest up… I'll come by a little later, or you might just be able to go home…" Ginny smiled

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh! She hates me!" Draco shouted

"No she just doesn't remember you…" Harry told him

"But what if she doesn't get to remember me…" Draco slouched into a chair running his hand through his hair

"Actually she just remembered something," Blaise said

"WHAT? Was it about me?" Draco shouted, jumping out of his chair, nearly toppling it over

"Coincidently, it was about you… Remember when you told her 'the war had changed all of us'?" Blaise smirked

"Yeah…" Draco started

"Well she remembered a memory of you taking her to Malfoy Manor, and she made a comment about your family and you told her how all of you had changed…" Ginny answered him

"I remember that… I was trying to help her find her parents and help her get back at Ron, and I invited her over, and I said that to her, basically the first day we met after Hogwarts…" Draco smiled at the memory, contently

"Okay, Draco as soon as you get over the thought, we can start deciding what we're going to do with her… Whose house is she going to live in? How are we going to tell her she was adopted and that Blaise is her twin brother and the Zabini's are her actually family?" Ginny said, shaking her head at Draco

"Well, she's probably going to ask about her adopted parents first…and we'll make an excuse for that… then she'll ask if she can stay at the Burrow… we'll say that there are too many people living there already?" Blaise asked

"Yes! We need her to live with you guys… she may regain her memories with you guys…" Ginny replied

"But then she's going to ask about us, Ginn, we can't say no to her…" Harry said, sadly

"Well, I don't know how we're going to do that, but we'll make someone tell it'll be intruding to live with us…" Ginny giggled

"So then she's going to ask where she's going to live… and what should we say?" Blaise asked

"She'll maybe start remembering that she lives with the Zabini's?" Draco offered

"Hopefully… How about the first day we let her come to our house and I'll talk to her, Oh and we'll get her to meet, Angelique!" Ginny smirked

"Why would you do that?" Blaise asked, horrified, "She hates her!"

"She'll realize, then that… Ron is with Angelique she may have a memory of them?" Ginny grinned

"Well slowly, hopefully she'll get her memories back and then we can get married," Draco smiled, his thoughts going off to space again, "Wait… are you going to tell her about being godmother to James?"

"I don't think you should…" Harry offered

"Same… She's going to think of us telling her about Draco and her marrying soon, and her being… pregnant…" Ginny said quietly

"WHAT?" Blaise shouted

Draco's heart ached when he thought of Hermione's pregnancy. He eyes were welling up. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Blaise asked angrily

"Blaise, calm down!" Ginny said to him

He shut his mouth but sent a glare over at Draco, who didn't notice it since he was looking down at his feet, his cheeks with wet.

"Excuse me," The nurse called out to them

"Yes?" Harry asked politely

"Well, we're working on the patient, but there's nothing else we could do at the moment… you're just going to have to take her home… and slowly let her come to her memories… Do not force them… and you must bring her, here every three weeks for an appointment and regular checkup. Oh and everybody who might confuse her should leave before she comes out" The nurse finished taking their leave

"Mum you and father should leave," Blaise said to his parents

"Yes, we'll meet you at home…" Mrs. Zabini spoke up

"And Mum why don't you join, Aunt Camilla," Draco offered

They're parents left the hospital before Hermione could come out of her room. Finally, the nurse brought Hermione out in a wheelchair, since she couldn't walk because her feet were severely injured. "Here, you may also take this… It's Essence of Dittany… You have to apply it to her feet for the next three nights…" The nurse left them with Hermione in a wheelchair

"Uhm…Where are we going, Ginn?" Hermione addressed her friend, looking at all the confused faces

"You can come to our house… for now…" Ginny answered

"Our?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, Harry and my house… We're married," Ginny smiled, weakly

"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys, congratulations!" Hermione smiled happily

"Thank you, Hermione, come on let's take you to our home…" Harry smiled

After they left the hospital's grounds the group apparated to Potter Mansion. "Well here we are," Harry told his friend

"Oh wow… very nice house, Harry!" Hermione smiled,

"Thank you…Oh mum's here! I forgot!" Ginny said to herself

"Ginny, dear James, was crying his eyes out, he just fell asleep recently!" Molly whispered, frantically, "I have to go home sweetheart, but how is Hermione?"

"She was able to come home," Ginny answered her mother

"Oh good, good! Take care of her, okay," Molly said, embracing Harry, Draco and Blaise before she left

"What just happened? James? Molly just hugged the Slytherin's… What?" Hermione closed her eyes and put her hands on her face

Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ginny and Ron, shared the same look. They were frustrated with everything but they could only imagine how confused Hermione was. "Hermione, how about you take a nap…hm?" Harry offered

"Yeah… I'll apply the dittany," Ginny said, after showing Hermione to her room. She quickly got into bed, careful of her feet, which still felt like they were burning

As Ginny was making her way to Hermione's room again, James woke up and had a tantrum. "Ginny, how about you take care of little James, I'll take care of Mia," Draco insisted, taking the dittany from Ginny

"Aw, Draco… alright…Just don't tell her anything… You shouldn't even be doing this she's going to think something is wrong… Oh, I feel so bad," Ginny started tearing up

"I know Ginny, I can't believe it… I should've done something about Astoria…" Draco said weakly, whispering, so Hermione wouldn't be able to listen in

"I know… it's not just you… We all found out afterwards, we should've taken it seriously… anyways go to Mione…" Ginny smiled at him, weakly

* * *

><p><strong>So Hermione remembered something... LOL... If you guys have any suggestions pass 'em over, so I can make the story better for you :) Anyways School has just recently started so updating this story will be harder than it already is, I'm really sorry guys, but school has to come first :( <strong>


	28. Appearance

"Yeah… I'll apply the dittany," Ginny said, after showing Hermione to her room. She quickly got into bed, careful of her feet, which still felt like they were burning

As Ginny was making her way to Hermione's room again, James woke up and had a tantrum. "Ginny, how about you take care of little James, I'll take care of Mia," Draco insisted, taking the dittany from Ginny

"Aw, Draco… alright…Just don't tell her anything… You shouldn't even be doing this she's going to think something is wrong… Oh, I feel so bad," Ginny started tearing up

"I know Ginny, I can't believe it… I should've done something about Astoria…" Draco said weakly, whispering, so Hermione wouldn't be able to listen in

"I know… it's not just you… We all found out afterwards, we should've taken it seriously… anyways go to Mione…" Ginny smiled at him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco took a deep breath and walked into Hermione's room. He took a seat beside her feet. As he gently lifted them into his lap, he gasped at the sight of her severely injured feet. He gently applied the medicine to her wounded feet. When Draco finished applying the medicine, she started tossing and turning. He shifted over to sitting beside her and softly moved her curly hair out of her face and off of her eyelids. She stirred in her sleep, whispered something to herself. Draco leaned into listen, to her murmurs, until she opened her eyes, slowly. Draco quickly, moved towards the window positioning him in a way that made it seem like he was fixing the drapes.

"Malfoy?" Hermione grumbled as she opened her eyes

"Yeah?" Draco asked, not turning around, to busy 'distracting' himself with the drapes

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, trying to sit up, but her body ached too much

"Do you need help getting up?" Draco asked turning around, as he heard Hermione groan

"No… Absolutely, not from you!" Hermione spat at him, as he moved forward, firmly taking hold of her shoulders

"Sorry…" Draco whispered, instantly lifting his hands from her shoulders

Hermione glared at him, as Draco left the room. "Wait…" Hermione called suddenly remembering something

"Yes?" Draco asked, frustrated

"Never mind… but can you get Ginny?" Hermione asked, quietly

Draco left the room without another word and told Ginny, Hermione was calling for her. Ginny gave James to Draco and ran to Hermione.

"Yes, Mione… What happened?"

"Ginny can you take me to the washroom?" Hermione asked tiredly

"Oh, of course…" Ginny smiled, helping her friend up

"Wow, this house feels so familiar to me… It feels like I've been here before…" Hermione said to herself, as Ginny took her to the washroom

Ginny smiled weakly, as Hermione spoke, upset about what her friend had been through. Before Hermione walked into the washroom, she turned around and asked her friends something. "Ginny… why are you friends with Malfoy? Why are Harry and Ron civil with him?" Hermione asked curiously, with an obvious irritation in her tone

"Hermione, why don't you believe us, when I tell you Draco and Blaise have changed…?" Ginny asked her friend, softly

"Because, it's Malfoy… They are Slytherins… and speaking of which… Ginny, I had a dream… About me being Zabini's sister…" Hermione mumbled

"What?" Ginny asked hesitantly, not believing he actually heard Hermione correctly

"I said, I had a dream I was Blaise Zabini's sister… and that my skin was a tad bit tanner as well, and I was taller… It was a weird dream…" Hermione shook her head, after walking back into washroom to wash her face, until a scream was heard

Ginny looked at her friend, knowing she just had a rude awakening_. She's probably going to realize now that the dream was real… _"Hermione…?" Ginny called out

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" Hermione shouted, "I LOOK LIKE… THE GIRL IN MY DREAM!"

Ginny looked at her friend, in silence, not uttering a single word. "Ginny, answer me! Why do I look different? Wait… does this mean… I am Zabini's sister… twin sister…" Hermione asked moving closer to her friend, flinching with pain, as she took every step

"Yes… Mione… we didn't want to tell you just yet… We didn't want to depress you or anything… I'm sorry, but the memory came on its own accord right… so you now you know that you're Blaise's sister…" Ginny explained to her friend slowly

Hermione listened to her friend intently. She took a deep breath and just screamed. "What happened?" Draco called out running towards the two girls, passing James to Harry

"Yeah what happened?" Blaise grumbled

"She just had a memory… of something…" Ginny said, trying not to repeat what she told Hermione

"What?" Draco asked quietly

"It was about Blaise and her being brother and sister…" Ginny's words drifted away

"How did she remember?" Blaise asked, suddenly, going back to his normal voice

"She had a dream of it… and then she saw her appearance, remember it changed…?"

"Oh… Hermione, are you disappointed…?" Blaise asked with a hint of sadness in his voice

Hermione looked at Blaise who was watching her so intently and then looked at Draco. He was looking at her, with a sadness and anger in his eyes. She was confused so much, and she didn't know what to do. She hugged her brother and embraced him. "Blaise, I don't remember much, but I don't know why I feel a connection towards you…" Hermione smiled

James started crying again, as everyone started talking. "Oh shoot, Draco can you put him to sleep again?" Harry mumbled

"Of course!" Draco smirked, "You're son likes me better, Potter!"

"No chance, he probably just knows you're going to spoil him, Malfoy," Harry grinned,

Hermione watched the exchange intently, she was curious about how Harry and Draco had became friends but for now she left the topic alone. "Well, I'm going to go to bed… hopefully, I'll remember more stuff," Hermione said, leaving with Ginny


End file.
